Tequila Sunrise
by dsfeo78
Summary: AU story (not related to my previous AU series). Jane finds herself pulled into a federal investigation that hits too close to home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So the holidays have come and gone. I hope they were enjoyable for all. New story. This is AU and NOT connected to my previous AU series. This is a little different but I seem to have no control over where my head ends up so try not to blame me if you hate it. This is also NOT a Rizzles story. J and M are just friends for the duration of this one. Consider yourselves warned so you don't get mad at me later. (I'll revisit my Rizzles series after this story). Read and review as you see fit.**

**As always, I will update with a new chapter daily. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just happen to love them.**

"Tequila Sunrise"

Chapter 1

Mike looked over at the tall brunette sitting in what could be dubbed her usual spot. She was a regular. Guaranteed appearance in the bar at least once a week. Usually more. It all seemed to depend on her workload. Mike was used to that. He couldn't work a cop bar without getting used to the ebb and flow of cases and crime. So her presence in her usual spot wasn't what Mike kept looking at. It was what she was, or more accurately, what she wasn't doing that was the source of his concern.

Detective Jane Rizzoli had been sitting in her booth for about two hours. She had come in and ordered what could also be labeled her usual. A beer, Miller 64 in a bottle, and a shot of Jack. She wasn't a heavy drinker. But she wasn't a lightweight either. She could drink with the best of them and in Mike's opinion she held her liquor better than most of the other cops that made the Dirty Robber their bar. But he would never label her an alcoholic. He served plenty of those over the years. Detective Rizzoli was not in that category.

But, she did drink. However, today seemed to be different. Two hours and the bottle of beer and shot of JD hadn't moved. Hadn't been touched. Not even sipped. Every time Mike looked over at the detective the booze was sitting in the same place and the detective was staring at the same thing. There was an envelope sitting on the table to the right hand side of the shot of JD. As far as he could tell, she hadn't even moved in two hours. She hadn't gotten up to use the bathroom. She hadn't touched her phone. She hadn't even turned her head when random noises or conversations fell to the forefront.

Mike had never seen her act this way before. And it worried him. While he wasn't a 'friend' of the detective's, they were friendly. Casual banter was usually exchanged between the two. The detective was always warm and nice to Mike. Even though she was a cop she was a good tipper and always left a decent amount of money behind for Mike or the waitresses without fail. Her current state was something he hadn't experienced before. And he had seen her after some very bad days.

No, this was different. He looked around the bar to see if there anyone he could talk to about her. He understood that she kept to a tight group of people. Her family, mostly her brother Frankie and occasionally her mother, her partners Korsak and Frost and the doctor. But that was usually it. She was outgoing with all the other cops but Mike knew she didn't go out with anyone but the select few. He didn't think that odd. A lot of the cops kept a small group of close friends. A cop's life was tough and most chose to trust only a handful of others. Unfortunately, none of Jane's inner circle had made an appearance in the Robber tonight.

Releasing a heavy sigh, he walked out from behind the bar. He grabbed a towel and thought maybe he could engage her in a quick conversation while he wiped off her table. So, he slowly approached her not really knowing what to expect. He arrived at the booth and had hoped she would look up at him or acknowledge his presence in some way. But there was just nothing. She eyes were practically burning holes into the tabletop of the booth. She just continued to stare at the envelope. Mike could see that there was writing on the outside. All he could make out was 'Rizzoli'. She never looked up and it was immediately clear that her mind was somewhere else.

Mike cleared his throat a little hoping that might snap the detective to attention. But still nothing. In a small, quiet voice he tried, "Detective?" If he hadn't heard himself say it and was only watching the detective's reaction he would have wondered if he had really vocalized anything. She didn't even flinch. She was totally unaware that he was standing there. Which was odd for a veteran cop. Mike understood most cops always took in their surroundings. Even at the bar. Habit. But the detective was just not really there.

Mike stepped away not sure what else he should do. He glanced down at his watch. It was still pretty early. Only 8:30 pm. Maybe he should just leave things alone and let her be. So he went back to the bar to take care of some of his more thirsty customers.

He had a rush and got distracted but when he again looked over at the detective some thirty minutes later and she had still not made any movement his concern returned. He reached under the bar and took out a worn notebook. He opened it and flipped through the pages. The owners of the Robber had long ago decided one of the benefits of owning and running a cop bar was the contacts they could make within law enforcement and the judicial system. 'You just never knew when you may need a favor from a frequent patron' was preached to Mike frequently. So they kept 'The Book'.

It wasn't modern. In fact Mike always laughed when he looked through it. With cell phones, computers and iPads the owners could easily have stored all of the contacts of 'The Book' electronically but the owners were old school and liked writing in names and numbers. It was tradition. Even for the cops and patrons. It was considered an honor to be asked to fill in a name and number in 'The Book'. It had come to mean that the person was in fact a regular at the Robber.

He flipped through the pages until he found the name and number he was looking for. He hesitated for moment wondering if he was overstepping his bounds but the compelling need to try to do something for the detective pushed through his hesitations and he dialed the number and waited for a response.

"Dr. Isles," was the greeting he received.

He cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "Um, Dr. Isles? This is Mike, the bartender from the Dirty Robber." He paused hoping that was enough information that the doctor would remember who he was.

"Good evening, Mike." Mike got the impression that the doctor did remember him but could hear the uncertainty in her voice to be receiving a call from him of all people.

"Um, Ma'am, I hate to bother you but quite frankly I wasn't sure who else to call." He hesitated again not knowing if she was going to be mad that he called.

"What can I do for you?" with definite curiosity in her tone.

"Well, I'm calling about Detective Rizzoli, Ma'am." He waited to see if there was a reaction.

"Jane? Is there a problem?" and there was no mistaking the concern in her voice.

"Well Ma'am, that's just the thing. I'm not sure. But I think there's something wrong."

"Wrong? Mike, what is going on?"

"It's just that Detective Rizzoli has been here for about three hours now and she doesn't….look good." He wasn't quite sure how else to put it.

There was silence for a minute. "Is she drunk?"

"No Ma'am. That's part of the issue. She's been sitting in the same spot for three hours now and she hasn't moved. I mean not even a twitch. She ordered a drink when she first sat down but she hasn't touched it. She just hasn't moved. I think…I'm just not sure what's wrong."

Silence on the other end. Maybe he shouldn't have called. He was really pushing things here.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling Mike."

Mike felt himself nodding his head into the phone. He hated it when he did that. The doctor couldn't see him nod. He hung up and looked back up at the detective. He wasn't sure if she would be mad at him later for calling the doctor but he immediately felt better that someone from her inner circle was coming to check up on her. That was the most he could do. He went back to take more drink orders.

R&I

About twenty minutes later, Maura entered the bar. She looked first to the bar and saw Mike. As soon as Mike noticed her he smiled and Maura could tell that he was grateful to see her. She followed his eyes over to the detective's booth and immediately made out the outline of her best friend. She nodded in Mike's direction and proceeded to walk over to Jane's booth.

As she approached her concern switched to genuine worry. She was concerned as soon as Mike had called. It wasn't like Jane to be at the Robber for hours without drinking. Jane had been distant and distracted over the last few weeks but they had yet to talk to about whatever was going on. She had made several recent trips out of town and Maura hadn't even heard she had returned from her last trip. As she approached Jane it was immediately apparent that something was wrong. There sat Jane looking down at an envelope that was sitting next to a bottle of beer and a shot glass full of a liquid Maura assumed was Jack Daniels given Jane's past drink orders. Jane wasn't moving. She seemed completely oblivious to all that surrounded her.

From a distance Maura could tell her breathing was regular and not labored. She seemed to be at rest. Her heart rate did not appear to be elevated. She was a tab bit pale. She didn't see any evidence of physical injuries. No cuts or bruising. No blood or even torn or rumpled clothes. But what really struck Maura as she made it to the booth were Jane's eyes. Even from a distance Maura could see that Jane's eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Wherever she was, mentally she wasn't at the Robber. And that worried Maura.

She slid into the booth across from Jane and was even more concerned when that movement and activity didn't seem to register with Jane. Afraid to touch her in her current state, she tried to reach her by just talking.

"Jane?" She tried and watched. No response.

"Jane." This time a little louder and she carefully placed her hands on top of Jane's.

Jane closed her eyes. It was Maura's first indication that Jane was aware of her surroundings. Maura wanted to say something again but felt like she should see if Jane would move or speak. So she waited.

"Please leave," was what Maura heard. Barely audible but there was no mistaking what Jane had said.

If Maura hadn't been so startled by the tone of Jane's words she would have been hurt by the implication of Jane's words. But her mind couldn't get past the tone. A tone she had never heard come from Jane. Lifeless. Flat. Defeated.

"Jane, look at me." She wasn't leaving. Not until she figured out what was going on with her friend. It had been long enough. Nothing but time passed between the two. No movements. No sounds. Jane had yet to look up.

"Maura, please, just leave." Again in a tone that just broke Maura's heart.

"No."

Maybe it was the tone behind Maura's answer. Or maybe it was the fact that as she said no she sat back into the booth and crossed her arms. Either way, something about Maura's response to Jane's request for her to leave finally made Jane look up at Maura.

And there was a look on Jane's face that Maura just couldn't make sense of.

"Jane, talk to me. Please." She leaned back forward and placed her hands back on top of Jane's. "I only want to help you."

Jane's gaze dropped down to Maura's hands. Maura was trying to determine if the fact that Jane hadn't pulled her hands away was a sign of progress. At this point she was prepared to sit in the booth all night long waiting for Jane to talk to her. And she was starting to believe that was exactly what she was going to have to do until Jane finally spoke again.

"Will you drive me home?" she asked as she allowed her eyes to lock in on Maura's.

"Sure," she answered. Maybe once they were alone Jane would feel comfortable telling her what was wrong.

Jane nodded her head a bit and finally moved. She pulled out money from her pocket to pay for the drinks she never touched and left enough for a generous tip for Mike. She put her hand on the envelope that had been sitting on the table and paused over it for just a moment. She then picked it up and moved to get out of the booth.

Maura only got up after Jane was completely out of the booth. She followed Jane outside the door pausing only for a moment to give Mike a nod of appreciation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Two weeks Prior**

"Hey Mike," Jane greeted as she approached the bar. "Another round for the table if you would."

Mike nodded, "Sure thing Detective." He reached under the bar and pulled out three bottles of beer twisting off the caps of each. He then pulled down a wine glass and poured a healthy pour of the house red. He pushed all four drinks over to the detective and before he could even quote the price Jane already had the money plus his tip ready and on the bar.

"Thanks Mike," Jane said as she managed the three bottles of beer in one hand and the glass of wine in the other. She walked back over to the table to distribute the beverages to Maura, Vince and Barry. "Here you guys go," she said with a smile.

A collective 'Thanks Jane' was echoed as each took their new drink. The gang was at the bar celebrating yet another case closure. This one had been complicated but in the end Maura had been able to pull two fibers from the victim's body that were a match for the killer's office carpet. An office romance gone bad.

"Jane, back me up here," came a plea from Frost.

"Frost, I'm sorry. I have to side with Korsak here. I just can't agree with your stance."

"Jane," Frost whined. "Last year was not his fault. You can't judge him based on just one year."

"Face it Frost. That is just an excuse from apologists like you. It was a bad decision. Period. I told you a year ago it was a desperation move and it wouldn't work out." Korsak smiled a somewhat cocky smile knowing that Jane agreed with him.

"But…" Frost was trying.

"But nothing," Maura chimed in. "Sorry Barry but the evidence supports Jane and Vince's stance that the team under-delivered considering the payroll and talent it had available. And under-deliverance when talent is available is the fault of the manager. Given the totality of the season the only reasonable conclusion is that it was a bad hire. Bobby Valentine did not do the team any good."

All three turned and looked at Maura. Not because what she said was wrong. Even Frost knew he was wrong he was just refusing to admit it to Jane and Korsak. They were looking at her because she had just expressed an opinion, and an accurate opinion, on the subject at hand. Frost and Korsak shifted their stares over to Jane who was beaming with pride.

"Jane, I think you've been a bad influence on the good Doctor," Frost said while trying to hide a smile.

"You only think that because she agrees with me," Jane said smugly.

"I think what Barry means is that you are responsible for my current understanding of the Boston Red Sox's manager situation," Maura offered up helpfully.

At that Jane just laughed. "I know what he meant Maura. But thank you. And for the record," she turned to Frost, "I will absolutely take the credit for turning Maura here into a Sox fan."

"Frost, admit it. It was a bad hire," Korsak was going in for the kill.

Frost wouldn't say the words so he dropped his head and indicated his surrender. The action was interpreted correctly by the group and all four laughed.

The evening continued through another round of drinks before all four were acknowledging that it was getting to be time to call it a night. Korsak was the first to call it quits. Frost stayed to finish his last drink and then was out as well. Jane and Maura lingered for only a few more minutes.

"Come on Maur," said Jane. "I'll walk you to your car."

Maura smiled. Jane was her constant protector. "Thank you Jane," she said with a smile. The two ladies walked towards the exit and Jane nodded and shouted thanks to Mike as they left the bar. Maura's car was only a few blocks from the Robber but Jane wasn't going to let her walk to her car alone at night. They walked and chatted about nothing in general. Just as they were approaching Maura's car, Jane's cell phone rang.

"Rizzoli," came her standard answer.

"Rizzoli, sorry to call this late but I need you in my office tomorrow morning by 7 am." The call was from Cavanaugh. It was the first time Jane had ever been summoned to his office for a meeting.

"Is there a problem Sir?" she asked more than a little curious now.

"No," he said with a slight pause that made Jane not believe him, "but I do need you here in the morning."

Jane couldn't tell anything more from his tone. "Yes Sir. I'll be there." She hung up from the call and turned to Maura. "That was weird."

"What did the Lieutenant want?" she asked.

"How did you know it was Cavanaugh?"

"He's the only person I've ever heard you call Sir," Maura answered with a smile. "What did he want?"

"Me. In his office tomorrow at 7 am."

"And he didn't say why?"

Jane shook her head. "No just that I need to be there. I wonder what's up."

"Well, I guess you will find out in the morning," Maura answered as she hit the remote unlock for her car.

"I guess I will," Jane agreed. "Good night Maura."

"Do you want a ride over to your car?" she asked.

"No. Thanks though. I think I'll walk back." Jane was distracted by Cavanaugh's call and thought a walk back to her car would help.

"Alright then. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Come down and see me after if you need to. Good night Jane."

Jane watched Maura drive off and then turned to head to her car. _What could I have done to get called into Cavanaugh's office? _It would be the thought that would stay with her for the rest of her night.

R&I

Promptly at 7 am Jane knocked on Cavanaugh's door. She waited for an answer.

"Come in Rizzoli," he shouted.

She opened the day and entered into his office. "Morning Sir," she said testing his mood. She still wasn't convinced that she wasn't in some sort of trouble.

"Have a seat Jane," he said and pointed to one of the chairs across from his desk.

Jane sat down and expected him to get started with whatever it was that he wanted or needed to cover with her. But he didn't say anything. He was reviewing a stack of papers on his desk and didn't seem to wanting to start of conversation with Jane any time soon.

"Sir? I was under the impression you needed to speak with me," Jane tried as she wasn't about to just sit quietly and watch him work on his paperwork.

"I do Jane. But not everyone is here yet. So just hang tight."

That too surprised Jane. Neither Frost nor Korsak were summoned to Cavanaugh's office. She had checked earlier this morning. _Who were they waiting for? _Thankfully, Jane wasn't going to have to wait too long as there was a knock on Cavanaugh's door and he shouted for whoever was knocking to enter.

Jane looked up and wasn't sure what to make of what had just walked into Cavanaugh's office. The man standing in Cavanaugh's doorway looked like he had just rolled out of bed. Hair slightly unkempt and what appeared to be a three day growth of facial hair. He was wearing a worn pair of jeans and a rumbled t-shirt. Jane stared at the man and actually had the thought cross her mind that he looked a college stoner.

"Jane Rizzoli meet Mark Nixon," Cavanaugh said as a quick introduction. Jane continued to just look at the man in the doorway and waited for more information than just a name. A name which at the moment meant nothing to Jane. She nodded but then looked at Cavanaugh wanting more information.

"Detective, it is a pleasure to meet you," Nixon said and walked next to Jane's chair and extended a hand. Jane made no attempt to shake his hand. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude. It was just that she didn't shake people's hands. Or, more correctly, she didn't let people touch her hands. No one. Well, except Maura. But no one else. Not her family, not her partners and certainly not some stranger standing in her Lieutenant's office. Instead she just turned her attention to Cavanaugh hoping for some sort of explanation.

Jane was quickly starting to believe she was the only one in the room who had no clue what was going on. It wasn't a feeling she particularly liked. So, she turned to Cavanaugh again and tried to get clued in. "Sir, mind explaining what's going on here?"

Cavanaugh suppressed a grin. He knew she was getting antsy. "Jane, Nixon here is with the FBI. He is currently working with the DEA on a joint task force assignment. He's come up from Miami pursuing a lead and needs some assistance from the Boston PD."

Jane nodded. _OK, but I'm a Homicide detective not Narcotics so why am I here? _"So why am I in your office right now and not Martinez or Jenkins?" She named the best narcotics detectives she knew. If Nixon was DEA or FBI working with DEA he should be looking for help from Narcotics and not Homicide.

"Because the help I need involves you personally Detective," answered Nixon instead of Cavanaugh.

Jane was startled to hear that. _Me? _She looked at Cavanaugh for some idea and it dawned on her that he wasn't happy about this situation. In fact, given the look that he had on his face there was definitely something that he knew and she didn't. And she knew she wasn't going to like whatever that something was.

"I'm sorry. What exactly is it that involves me?" she directed the question to Cavanaugh. She didn't know this Nixon. She wanted to understand whatever this was from someone she trusted. And she trusted Cavanaugh.

"Jane, the situation is rather involved. Agent Nixon will try to explain what is going on and what exactly he needs from you. The BPD has committed to complete cooperation with this situation. I'm sure that after you hear him out you will want to do what you can to assist his investigation. There is only one condition. Outside of myself and Captain Higgins, no one else is or will be privy to the details of Nixon's investigation and it will need to stay that way. That will include Frost and Korsak."

Jane nodded. She also noted that he went to say something else but stopped. Jane assumed he was about to add Maura's name to that list of people but he didn't. The fact that he didn't almost made Jane smile. If they had been alone she would have smiled. But they weren't alone and Jane wanted to know how she was involved in an FBI investigation.

"I understand. I'll consider this investigation confidential unless directed otherwise. Now can you please explain to me what is going on?" Again she directed the question to Cavanaugh.

"Detective, have you ever heard of Carlos Montoya?" asked Nixon.

Jane nodded and once again turned her attention to Nixon. "I'm aware of the name and that he is tied to a rather large Mexican drug cartel but I'm not familiar with his operation."

"Montoya controls the second largest Mexican cartel operating within the United States. His power base is Miami but his reach spans the country coast to coast. He makes most of his money on cocaine but he dabbles in heroine and oxycontin as well. The DEA has been trying to take him down for years but he's smart. He runs his operation like a CEO runs a company. He isolates himself from the decisions and day to day trafficking so we've never been able to link him to the criminal enterprise. We are working on trying to incorporate the federal RICO statutes against him but to do that we need to turn a few of his people.

"We've had some success on that front. But the US Attorney General wants more before he will make a move against Montoya himself. The USAG wants an airtight case or he won't touch Montoya. We've turned three of his under captains but the USAG wants more. He wants more detail on the operations outside of Miami and if he can't get that he will push the prosecution of this off onto the State's Attorney's office. The USAG won't prosecute any case he knows he can't win. Federal politics can be a bitch."

"That's all nice and everything but what does any of this have to do with me?" Jane was getting impatient.

Nixon held out a thick file. "Detective, during our investigation into Montoya's dealings outside of Florida we have been able to identify several people his cartel has used to facilitate his drug trafficking. The joint task force has been charged with locating the people identified and persuading them to turn on Montoya and his men. I was charged with making contact with an individual that is suspected of running drugs between Miami and Boston. This is where that I believe you can help us." He handed over the file to Jane.

Jane opened the cover and stared at the front page. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her head snapped up and she first looked at Nixon but then turned her stare to Cavanaugh. "Is this a joke?" Unfortunately, she knew the answer would be 'No'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Present day**

Jane hadn't said a word since leaving the Robber. She walked with Maura to her car staring straight ahead. Maura's concern for Jane was growing exponentially. As she drove to Jane's apartment she watched as Jane just allowed her gaze remain unfocused at the world passing her by. Jane's only movements Maura could detect were an occasional squeeze of the envelope in her hand. She wasn't sure but as far as Maura could tell the envelope remained unopened.

She pulled up to Jane's apartment and didn't know if she should come inside. She was worried about Jane and she didn't want to leave her alone. But she knew she never had any luck forcing Jane to talk about any problem she was having before she was ready to talk about it. She worried that tonight would be no different. Jane had said less than ten words to her so she really couldn't judge if Jane was going to open up to her or not. She decided she would leave it up to Jane.

Maura placed the car in park and turned her whole body towards Jane. Quietly, she broke the silence that had settled over them. "Do you want me to come up?" It sounded like a simple question but even Maura knew it wasn't.

Jane sat in the car for a moment. She really hadn't said much and knew that was unfair to Maura. She knew Maura was concerned about her. Hell, she was concerned about herself. Part of her wanted to be alone. But there was a part of her that wanted Maura to stay with her. To be close. She wasn't sure what, if anything, she could verbalized for Maura in that moment but she liked having Maura close to her. Maura had a calming effect on Jane no one else could manage. She let herself realize that she didn't want to be alone after everything that had happened.

"Please," she said in a tone of desperation that even startled her. She felt like she didn't really have the right to be asking Maura for anything. She hadn't been very open with Maura since this whole thing started and she knew Maura was frustrated that she hadn't talked to her about Miami yet. She hadn't meant to but she had shut Maura out. Now that she needed her Jane felt like she might have lost the right to ask Maura to be there for her. But Maura had offered and Jane now needed to take her up on that offer.

"Sure," Maura replied and reached over to squeeze Jane's hand trying to convey through touch that Jane wasn't alone. "Come on. Let's get you inside," Maura said in a somewhat more hopeful tone.

That was progress at least. Maura had been asking questions for the last two weeks now. But she hadn't gotten many answers from Jane. Maura knew there was something with the federal investigation Jane was helping with that was troubling her deeply but details were still lacking. She knew one piece of the puzzle, based in part on a test Jane had asked her to run, but was unable to figure out what the picture was supposed to look like so she didn't know how to tie that piece to anything concrete. Maura was now determined to get to the bottom of what was clearly hurting her friend.

They walked up to Jane's apartment again in silence. Thankfully Maura didn't mind silence. Otherwise the last hour would have been extremely uncomfortable. She never felt the need to fill in silence with unnecessary chit-chat. In all the years she had known Jane, she understood that Jane only spoke when she was ready. Maura couldn't push her to tell her things. Jane had to get there on her own. Maura knew that the invite up to her apartment was an indication that Jane was ready to finally talk.

As they entered Jane's apartment Maura expected to be greeted by Jo Friday. But she was not at the door and did not come bounding in from the bedroom like her normal routine. Curious she asked, "Where's Jo?"

"She's been staying at Frankie's for the last few weeks," Jane answered.

That somewhat surprised Maura. Jane loved that dog and only let her stay with Angela or Frankie when she couldn't completely care for Jo's needs. Maura knew Jane had made several trips out of town but she always made claiming Jo her first priority when she returned. Jane gave no indication that she was going to explain her dog's current absence any further so Maura let the topic drop.

Jane made her way into the kitchen and placed the envelope she had been clutching down on the island. She pulled out a wine glass from the cupboard and uncorked a bottle of red, pouring Maura a glass. She pulled out a bottle of beer for her refrigerator and carried both drinks over to the couch. Maura waited for Jane to sit down first and then took a seat next to her. She also took the glass. Silence settled between them again.

"Jane, whatever it is, please believe that you can trust me." She didn't think Jane doubted her but she wanted to make sure that there wasn't any issue there.

"I know I can trust you Maura. I do. And I'm sorry. I'm sure you're worried right now. It's just...I...I don't really know if I can talk about any of this yet."

Maura nodded slightly. Again, some progress. At least Jane was finally acknowledging that there was in fact something she needed to talk about. Whatever was going on was tied to the FBI assignment and Jane's trips to Miami. She told everyone except Maura it was confidential by Cavanaugh's orders. She had told Maura it was just some background work on a possible witness and not to worry about anything. But after her first trip to Miami, Jane was withdrawn and quiet. And Maura couldn't get her to talk about what had happened down there.

"I've never pushed you Jane to tell me anything that you weren't ready to talk about. I won't do that tonight either. But something is clearly wrong. You need to talk to someone. I'm here if you want that someone to be me." She reached over and placed her hand on top of Jane's and let it rest there.

It didn't take long for that gesture to have an impact on Jane. It just wasn't an impact Maura had expected. About ten seconds after Maura placed her hand on Jane's, the tears started. Slow at first. One or two escaping Jane's eyes and trickling down her cheeks. She never made a move to wipe them away. Probably because she knew there were just others right behind them. So many others. Too many to stop. Too many to try and get ahead of. And the rest started to fall.

Maura watched in shock as the normally steeled detective crumbled right in front of her. So she did the only thing she could think of, she pulled her into a tight embrace and held onto her for dear life. She knew better than to try to stop the tears and sobs. They were coming too hard and too fast. So she just was going to hold onto Jane until she could cry herself out.

"Let it out Jane," Maura tried her best to comfort her friend. "I'm here." And she had absolutely no idea if that was helping or hurting Jane's current situation. But she knew she wasn't going to let the detective go.

Jane's whole body shook and she buried her head into Maura's shoulder. In between sobs she tried to speak but the sounds were indistinguishable and Maura couldn't make out what she was trying to say. At one point she thought it sounded a lot like 'please forgive me' but she wasn't sure. Unsure if that was what Jane had said or what she needed to be forgiven for. So Maura just continued to hold onto Jane and repeated gently that it was going to be ok and that she wasn't alone.

Maura had let Jane cry for what felt like forever. She could only remember one or two times where she had seen the strong detective break down and cry. And she knew if Korsak or Frost had been around Jane wouldn't have cried. Jane refused to show her emotions around the guys. Maura understood that Jane didn't want her partners to ever see her vulnerable side. But Maura also knew that Jane bottling in all her emotions was not healthy and led to this type of infrequent breakdown.

"I'm sorry," Jane finally stammered after the sobs had run their course. She pulled herself back from Maura's grip.

"Jane, don't be sorry. Don't you know by now that I'm here for you and that I always will be?" She gave another squeeze of Jane's arms. "I'm just very worried about you. And when you go all silent on me for weeks I just get more worried about you. I only want to help you."

Jane wiped the last few tears from under her eyes and she pulled herself away from Maura. "I know you are here and that you have been this whole time. I'm sorry I haven't talked about any of this. At first I was going to but we kept getting interrupted and then things just got... complicated and I didn't know how to talk about any of it. I didn't mean to shut you out. At least not you anyway. I just didn't know where to begin trying to explain everything."

Maura adjusted on Jane's couch to get comfortable. She wasn't going anywhere for a while as she was not going to leave before Jane finally opened up to her about what was wrong. She folded her legs underneath her and turned her attention back to Jane. "Start at the beginning. I'm not going anywhere. Just take your time."

Maura's resolve made Jane smile. That was one of the things she loved about her friend. Maura did not have a dominating personality. Not like Jane. But Maura's strength was unquestionable. It was just a silent force. Over the years Jane had come to know that once Maura decided on something there was no changing her mind. She didn't scream. She didn't rant. She didn't curse or have fits. But she did have resolve. And Lord help anyone who tried to get her off course.

And Maura was resolved to find out what had been going on with Jane. Jane understood the look she was seeing from her friend. Maura wasn't getting up off that couch without some answers. And neither was Jane. She knew it. So she gave in. She, too, resettled on the other end of the couch and looked at her friend. Maura was the only person Jane would even consider telling what had happened over the last few weeks. And she needed to tell someone.

"Do you remember that meeting I got called into with Cavanaugh about a few weeks ago?" Jane asked testing the water a bit. She knew Maura remembered. Maura didn't forget anything and had asked her about that meeting on several previous occasions. Until now Jane had not gone into any details.

"Yes I remember you were called into a meeting. But you haven't ever told me what that meeting was really about. You told me you were being loaned out to the FBI for investigative assistance and when I asked about that you said you were just helping with a witness." Maura's tone did not convey any of the curiosity she felt about what that investigation actually entailed.

"I was asked not to discuss the details with anyone but that's not the only reason I wouldn't talk about the case. I was asked to help with a witness," she paused trying to figure out the best way to walking Maura through the last two weeks.

"Can you discuss the details now?" she asked.

"The investigation is effectively closed so I can if I want," Jane's tone was quiet and defeated.

Maura paused for a minute. "What happened in Miami Jane?"

Jane let out a deep sigh. To answer that was to tell Maura everything. Which was what she was about to do. What she needed to do. So she started things out the way it was started for her.

"Have you ever heard of Carlos Montoya?" Jane said and stared directly into Maura's eyes.

**A/N The person in the FBI file will be revealed tomorrow in Ch 4. Did you all miss my teasing? I needed to make up for lost time. (But again I at least post daily…) :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Two Weeks Prior**

Jane sat staring in disbelief at the file in her hand. "Sir, have you seen this?" She asked Cavanaugh still trying to fully process what was in her hands.

Cavanaugh nodded his head. He had a pained, sick look on his face. A look Jane could only interpret as regret that she had to be looking at the file at all. But that also meant the file was probably true. She just couldn't get her head around any of it yet.

She turned back to Nixon who had been quiet since he handed the file over to her. "I'm sorry Detective. I should have warned you about what was in there." He looked sincerely apologetic.

"I need...could you...I'm sorry but would you please give me a moment alone with my Lieutenant?" She needed to have a conversation with Cavanaugh and it wasn't going to be in front of someone she didn't know.

Nixon nodded and got up. "Of course. I'll be down at the cafe when you have a minute to really discuss all of this." He said and stepped out.

Jane immediately turned to Cavanaugh, "Sean!" She was trying to hold it together but was about to have a fit. She rarely ever called Cavanaugh anything but 'Sir' or 'Lieutenant' so when he heard her call him by his first name he knew she was rattled.

"Jane, I'm sorry! I didn't learn any of the details until yesterday. And then I just didn't know how to tell you. I chickened out. I'm sorry. I should have warned you before he could just hand you that file."

"Is this real? I mean, is this really...are they really...is he...?" She just couldn't come to terms with what she was looking at.

"I did some checking. Nixon checks out. He is legitimate FBI. His credentials are impeccable. He has more commendations on his jacket than you do and that's saying something. And I personally checked with his commanding supervisor. He is here on a real government approved investigation."

"And this?" She held up the file and couldn't hide her shaking hand.

"Clearly I'm not privy to all of the details of their investigation and I only had a few hours but I did a quick check on some of what is in that file and it looks like it is true. I'm sorry Jane. He's in some serious trouble with all the wrong people."

She looked down at the file. She hadn't gotten passed the front page simply having reacted to who they were now discussing. She hesitantly flipped through several pages getting a quick sense of the big issues without having the clarity to focus on the details. But her eyes and her mind found some of the buzz words she was looking for: drugs, possession with intent to deliver, conspiracy, distribution. They were all there. She would read the details later.

"What does the FBI need from me?"

"A way in. They think he can be turned. And that you can facilitate that for them. Also, if I was a beating man I would guess they want his help with a sting operation. They want the Boston source too."

"So they just want to use me," she said without hiding her disgust.

"Simply put, yes. It sucks Jane. It does. But Montoya is a major deal and the Feds are looking to chip away at his empire however they can. They have a small window here and they want to use it. And they don't care that they are trading in on your personal life to get at what they want."

Jane stared at the file. "You and Higgins are the only ones that know about this?"

Cavanaugh nodded his head. "It's purely a need-to-know basis. I figured you wouldn't want this out as common knowledge and the Feds have no desire to call attention to any of this."

Jane nodded. "No one else, and I mean no one else, needs to know this. Not a word to them Sean. Not until I can figure out what is going on."

Cavanaugh knew who she was talking about and nodded. "Not a word Jane. You have my word on that."

She was quiet again for a minute. "Do I have the right to refuse?"

Cavanaugh paused before he answered. That told Jane all she needed to know. "No one can make you help here Jane. But a word of caution. If they succeed without your help, and in spite of you, he will not benefit from your relationship with the FBI. In fact, your refusal could make things really hard on him in the aftermath of whatever this is going to turn out to be.

"You have to remember that he is facing mandatory minimums here. Federal mandatory minimums. If you refuse and they get Montoya anyway, he will do the full time no questions asked. If you help, and he helps, there's at least a chance the USAG will work a plea to avoid those minimums. Higgins also would appreciate any assistance you can offer. He doesn't want issues with the FBI."

Instinctively she knew he was right. If she refused to help the FBI or the DEA they would not try to help him out. Maybe if she helped, a deal could be worked out. But, did she want to help him get a deal? That was an entirely different question altogether. There was too much here for Jane to fully understand the dynamics. She needed to talk to Nixon.

"Thank you Sir," she said and turned to leave.

"You will be pulled off your active cases. Frost and Korsak can handle the Tyler investigation wrap-up. I will inform the department you are on loan for a special assignment. Handle this as quickly as you can Jane. You can use the station as your office or you can work from home until this is settled. My guess is that you will want to keep this from the station given who else is in this building. Just stay in touch with me so I have an idea of what is going on. If there is anything you need from me, I will do what I can. Jane, this whole situation sucks. If you want to talk later, you know where I'm at."

R & I

Jane took the file and headed down to the cafe. Suddenly something occurred to her. _Oh God, Ma! Please, please don't have her be working right now! _Jane skipped the elevator and headed for the stairs. She needed to get Nixon out of the cafe before Angela saw him and even said one word to him. She took the stairs two by two making her way to the café as fast as she could.

Jane reached the first floor and made a beeline for the cafe. Nixon was sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in front of him. She let her eyes scan for her mother and didn't immediately see her. She stopped for a second and released the breath she was holding. Her temporary panic left her and she steadied her breathing. She approached Nixon who spoke as she walked up.

"Detective, please have a seat," he said and motioned to a chair at his table.

Jane shook her head. "We need to talk but we will not do that here. Let's go." She turned to walk out without waiting for him to stand up. Nixon watched as Jane started to head towards the exit. He was taken a bit by surprise at how quickly the detective was retreating. He recovered after just a minute and hurried to catch up with Jane.

As timing would have it she avoided a run in with her mother but ran almost right into Maura in the lobby as she tried to get out of the station.

"Good morning Jane. How did your …" and Maura didn't get a chance to finish that question.

"Hey Maura. Sorry but I'm just on my way out. I'll talk to you later." Jane cut off Maura's sentence and didn't stop as she walked towards the front door. Maura was a little surprised and was just watching Jane walk out with a file in her hand. And then she saw the man in the jeans and wrinkled shirt walk out right behind Jane. She watched long enough to see the man catch up to Jane and walk down the sidewalk with her. She wondered what that was all about.

R&I

Jane and Nixon walked stride for stride for a bit without speaking. Jane finally came to a small coffee shop and looked at him to see if he minded stepping inside. He tossed his current cup of coffee in the nearby trash and followed her inside to get a new cup. They placed their orders and sat down. Neither said anything for a minute. Not until their coffees were ready and in their hands. Jane finally spoke.

"Exactly what is it that you need from me Agent Nixon?" Jane stared into his brown eyes as she asked this. Jane did not attempt to hide the anger she was feeling.

Nixon dropped his eyes from Jane's. "Detective, I am sorry I didn't warn you about what as in that file. That was wrong of me."

"I appreciate that but that didn't answer my question. What, exactly, does the FBI or the DEA want from me?"

With that Nixon smirked and shook his head. "Dean said you were no nonsense. I should have believed him."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "You know Agent Dean?"

Nixon nodded. "We went through the Academy together. When we got the original information on this and I realized that there was a link to you I spoke with him to see if he thought I could talk you into helping."

Jane hadn't seen Agent Dean in almost a year. She had liked him but he became tied with Hoyt and that had ended any chance of a relationship. It had been a timing issue that Jane could not overlook. "And what did Agent Dean tell you?"

"That you were tougher than any agent he had ever met. That you were an incredible cop. That you were no nonsense and that after you got over the shock of the information you would do the right thing because you always do the right thing no matter how difficult it will make your life."

"So again, what is it that you want from me?"

"We want you to help us convince him to turn State's evidence against Montoya's family. I'd like to speak with him and offer him a way out and I want you to help me with that conversation."

Jane slowly nodded her head. She put the thick file she had been handed from Nixon and placed it on the table. She looked down at the file and the back up at Nixon. She cleared her throat and finally asked the first of several questions she would have of him.

"So, just how much trouble is my father in?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Growing up, Jane had idolized her father. She was the quintessential 'Daddy's Girl' and the apple of Frank Rizzoli's eye. It was said that she captured his heart from the minute he held her in his arms. She was his first born and he was captivated by her. As she grew up they were inseparable. Frank would take her everywhere he went. He loved Frankie and Tommy but it was clear to anyone that Jane was always Frank's favorite.

From the time Jane was old enough to walk she would spend all her free time with Frank. He would take her to side jobs he did. Her mother never seemed to mind. In fact, separating Jane from the younger boys for a few hours seemed to keep the peace in the family and the destruction level down. By the age of 9 there weren't many routine plumbing jobs Jane couldn't handle on her own. She knew her father's toolbox better than he did. When the kids were out of school during the summer if someone wanted to find Jane all they needed to do was figure out where Frank was.

She got her love of all things Boston sports from Frank as well. It was because of Frank that Jane obsessed over the Red Sox, the Patriots, the Celtics and even the Bruins. Frank taught her the different sports. Hours and hours spent sitting next to her father having him explain the rules and strategies for each sport. He taught her to throw a curve ball. He taught her the best way to use her fingertips on the release while shooting free throws. It was Frank that taught Jane to skate and perfect a crushing slap shot. And it was Frank that insisted the neighborhood flag football games included girls and boys because quite frankly Jane was better than any boy in the neighborhood.

He did all the same things for the boys. They also got their love of sports from him. He taught them each the plumbing business. But he also taught them about cars. And electronics, mechanics and general household maintenance. How to shave, how to tie their shoes, and later on how to tie a tie. It was Frank that had 'The Talk' with the boys. Angela and Frank agreeing early on that each would handle their own sex on the topic of sex. But aside from the birds and the bees Frank taught the boys how to be men. And how to treat ladies with respect.

All three of the Rizzoli children grew up with a caring, loving and involved father. All three loved their Pop. All three at one time or another felt the Sun and the Moon rose or fell because of Frank Rizzoli. Each loved their mother. Each understood Angela loved them. But Angela was always a little over the top with her love. In a well meaning sort of way but when they were younger that wasn't what they wanted. Having their mother follow behind them as they walked to school because she was afraid they would get hurt or kidnapped wasn't what any of the three Rizzoli kids knew would be 'cool' as a kid.

Cool was Frank Rizzoli. Quieter. Gentle. Reserved in his opinions but yet always there when any of them needed anything. When he did speak of personal issues or on topics of drama his advice was solid and heartfelt and in the end always correct. And he was fun. He had fewer rules than Angela. He let the kids stay up past their bedtime if Angela was out for the evening. He was the one that didn't mind dessert before dinner. He was the one that let them watch the scary movies on late night television because he was also the one that would comfort the kids when the nightmares would wake them. They all seemed to call out for Frank first.

Jane never had reason to question or doubt her father until.

Angela and Frank had disagreements like typical married couples. But never over anything serious and Jane never thought they were actually mad at each other. She thought herself lucky growing up in a house where her parents were not only together but happy and in love. The Rizzoli house was always the house the neighborhood kids ended up at mostly because of tensions or issues inside the homes of the other kids. But at the Rizzoli house, everyone was welcome and it felt like everyone was loved.

In Jane's adult life, she tried not to meddle in her parents affairs. Angela's constant prying and intrusions into her own life put her off so she was committed to avoid the same behaviors with her mother. So she missed a few opportunities to ask Angela questions about an argument or general moodiness she would detect during a visit or during Sunday dinner. She had been convinced that her parents just didn't have major problems so she never let anything serious register on her radar.

She would soon discover that she was wrong. Dead wrong.

Jane, along with Frankie and Tommy, was taken completely by surprise when Angela announced one morning that Frank had left her. None of the three children saw that coming. At first Jane thought it was some sort of elaborate joke until Angela broke down crying. Then it hit her. It hit them all. There had been long standing issues between their parents and not one of them had bothered to intervene or even ever ask what was going on.

Angela was inconsolable for the first few days after Frank moved out. Jane was shocked at the speed that of it all. There was no family meeting. No announcement from either that there were issues brewing and a separation was being discussed. Frank was just suddenly not there one morning. Angela had gone out the store for some groceries and when she returned Frank's side of the closet was cleared out. No note. No forwarding address. Nothing. Jane and Frankie both tried to find him. But neither succeeded.

When Angela finally got over the shock she admitted to Jane that she had expected the separation for some time. She thought they would at least talk or fight about it but she felt divorce was inevitable. That was when Jane really felt guilty. She had no idea. Because she chose not to ask. Not to engage her mother in any conversation that would have let Jane understand that all was not as it appeared in her parent's marriage. Jane wouldn't learn details until after the dust settled and all the damage had already been done.

Slowly Angela let out the details of things none of the Rizzoli children would have thought possible. Most of the marital issues between Frank and Angela revolved around financial concerns. Unbeknownst to the Rizzoli children, their parents were experiencing serious money problems. Frank's plumbing business was failing. He had taken out a second mortgage on the family home. Jane had thought the house was paid off knowing there was an original 30 year mortgage but she was never told that a second was secured. But then again she had never asked.

And no one, not even Angela, understood the financial issues Frank created with a gambling addiction. Frank Rizzoli had one weakness he hid from everyone until it was so big it couldn't be hidden any longer. Frank had a gambling problem. There wasn't anything he wouldn't place a bet on. Sports, horses, greyhounds. He played poker, blackjack, craps and roulette. Frank bet money any way he could. And he lost more money than he ever won.

Over the years his gambling seemed to spiral out of control. He found himself in the trap most gambling addicts come to. Frank was always trying to hit the longshot for a magical big payoff to just pull even. But the longshots never came through. He gambled the profits from his business and when that money ran dry his bets just got bigger and more desperate. The second mortgage was the result of Frank going $80,000 in the hole to his bookie. He told Angela the second mortgage was to try to save his business.

When Frank up and left the family his business was bankrupt, the credit cards were all maxed out and they were four month behind on the mortgage payments. The joint banking account had $37.98. Jane, Frankie and Tommy had no idea there were any issues. Angela knew they were behind in some bills but she didn't know about the gambling debt. When the dust finally settled, Angela was left without a husband, without the home she thought she would spend her life in and an impending bankruptcy.

Angela was abandoned and left broke and broken while Frank had walked away from it all. And Jane couldn't find it within herself to even consider forgiving him for it. But she was also never going to forgive herself for letting her mother go through it all because she had been too blind to see what was right in front of her.

R&I

The file Jane had been handed by Nixon contained records and photos of her father Frank. Jane's current relationship with her father was dreadfully painful on a good day. The last thing she expected to see when she flipped open the file Nixon had handed to her was anything having to do with Frank. Jane hadn't even spoken with him in over two years.

At a quick review, the file seemed to contain evidence that Frank was in the employment of the Montoya family. As Jane had scanned the file she saw references to drugs and drug trafficking. Jane had not yet read the details to determine what extent his suspected involvement was in such activities. But she saw enough in the file to know that the Feds suspected that Frank was in deep with the Montoya family. Every turn of the page caused the unsettling waves of nausea that were rushing through Jane to increase.

"I'm sorry that this involves your father. As for how much trouble he is in, it's serious Detective."

"What can you tell me?" Jane wasn't sure she really wanted to know any of the details but she knew she was going to learn them regardless.

"When was the last time you saw your father?" he asked.

"My father and I haven't spoken for almost two years. He's out of my life. Out of my mother and my brothers' lives. I don't have any idea what he has been up to for the last few years. I didn't even know he was in Florida. One of my brothers tried to stay in touch with him after he took off but that didn't last. From what I know no one in the family has had any contact with him in eighteen months."

"Again, I'm sorry this is just being thrown at you. But you may be in a position to help us and possibly help your father."

"What makes you think I want to help him? He walked out on my mother two years ago. You have no idea the utter ruin he left in his wake. Did anyone in your office ever considered the fact that I might not want to help him? Or you for that matter?" Jane didn't hide the anger and frustration that was mounting.

"I have considered it. I have. Look, I don't like doing this. I'm not the guy that takes any satisfaction from trading on someone's personal life. But this is bigger than you. It's bigger than your father. I didn't make him do the things that are in that file. But he did. And because of that he happens to be in a position to help us take down some very dangerous men. Now, I can't and won't make you do anything you don't want to do Detective. I would like your help but I will make other arrangements if I have to. All I will ask is that you hear me out and then make your decision. Please?"

There was something about him, about his delivery that made Jane listen to him. It was an honest answer. "Fair enough. Fill me in but I make no promises until I have heard everything I need to know," and that was the best she could offer.

Nixon flipped open the file sitting on the table. "Frank Rizzoli made his way down to Florida and the greater Miami area about two years ago. He tried to start his own plumbing business but it wasn't very successful. That endeavor was where his first need for money occurred. We believe he initially sought out a loan shark for an infusion of cash to try to keep his business afloat but that did not help. The business went bankrupt after only nine months.

"He was able to make some of the payments to the loan shark but soon what money he had ran out. We think this was when he turned to gambling."

"He had a gambling addiction before he went down to Miami," Jane interjected with a flat tone.

Nixon looked at Jane for a moment and then continued. "He got further into debt with a bookie borrowing more money from the loan shark mainly to place on sports bets or poker games. Eventually the size of his debt was bigger than the shark could cover and that's where Montoya's family stepped in. We believe the shark sold Frank's debt to an under captain, Ernesto Ramos, for the Montoya family. They often take over large debts from the smaller bookies and loan sharks in hopes of gaining foot soldiers willing to work off their debts and avoid physical harm. Frank was a perfect target.

Nixon flipped through the file and found pictures of Montoya, Ramos and several of Ramos and Frank together. He wanted to make sure Jane was taking in what he was saying so he let her study to faces and photos for a moment. Short of the comment about Frank's gambling Jane had stayed attentive but quiet. When it didn't appear that she was going to say anything about the photos she had seen so far, Nixon continued.

"At the time Frank made first contact with the Ramos' men we believe his debt was close to $150,000. The local bookie had roughed up Frank a few times for failure to pay. Frank suffered several broken bones and was hospitalized twice. But Ramos, and Montoya for that matter, is a business man who understood that Frank couldn't repay the debt if he couldn't work. So instead of violence, he pulled Frank into one of the family's local sects. Frank was given small projects at first. Testing the water to see how Frank would respond. At some point Frank proved himself to Ramos and was bumped up the rankings within the local Miami sect."

Nixon flipped further into the file and didn't know how to interpret Jane's reaction. Or more specifically Jane's non-reaction. She didn't flinch as picture after picture was turned in front of her. Nixon wasn't exactly sure of what he was expecting but he was expecting Jane to at least have some reaction to the photos. Especially the photos taken from the two occasions Frank was put in the hospital. But outwardly at least, there was nothing.

"We don't know exactly what he did to earn the bump but we believe Frank had a hand in a bank robbery. But that is speculation. Regardless, Frank started taking on additional responsibilities for Ramos. We know that he climbed up the ladder enough to be trusted to mule for the Montoya family. For the last six months Frank has run drugs from Miami to Boston. He handles not only the transport of the drugs from Miami but he also handles the exchange with the distribution source in Boston. We do not yet know who that source is in Boston but we want to. Frank knows and that's what I need to know. And I'd like your help finding out."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane's exterior may not have shown any indication of a reaction but inside she was reeling. All of the photos and information were overwhelming her senses and she was having trouble thinking. Breathing. Being. She had thought many things about her father. Most of them not pleasant over the last few years. But she never thought he would have been capable of any of the things that were in the file on the table.

But it was him. Over and over and over again. The Feds were thorough in their investigation. Their surveillance of Ramos and Montoya had given them plenty of opportunities to snap action shots of Frank. It was right in front of Jane and there was no denying how compelling the photos were. The Feds had pictures of Frank helping to load a van with what was most likely cocaine. And photos of Frank driving the loaded van off into the sunset. It was all there. Somehow, through some perverse joke being played upon the Rizzoli family, her father had become a drug trafficker.

That fact alone was almost more than Jane could handle in the moment. She needed some time. Time to think. Time to read for herself what Frank had been up to in the last two years. Time to decide how she would react to everything. Time to figure out what she should or shouldn't tell the rest of the family. But mostly time to think. She needed space and to be away from the Special Agent now sitting across from her.

She knew it was not Nixon's fault that all of this was happening but she was starting to feel the resentment towards him. He had just rocked her world and she didn't appreciate it. She was also serious when she asked if they had considered whether she even wanted to help them. Or help Frank. She didn't know. Her instinct in that moment was that if this was all true he was a drug trafficker and deserved to have the book thrown at him. But that was just her first reaction. She didn't know if it was the right one.

Jane had spent her entire life trying to protect the world, or at least her little piece of it, from the evils of people like Carlos Montoya. She had almost lost her life several times in that noble pursuit. Was she really looking at a situation in which she was now going to have to protect that same piece of the world from her father of all people?

Breaking her silence Jane looked at Nixon. "I need some time."

Nixon nodded. "I understand. Take the file home with you. Read it. I only ask that you not share that information with anyone at this time. There are some extremely case sensitive details in that file."

Jane nodded. "Trust me. I don't want this information getting out."

Nixon pushed himself back from the table and stood up. "Detective, I understand you need to really go through all of this and I will give you the time to do just that. But, I am functioning under a deadline here. I'm set to fly back to Miami tomorrow night. I'd like you to join me. I will need the file returned to me by 3:00 PM tomorrow. And I will need your answer at that time."

Jane was quiet but nodded her understanding of what Nixon was trying to say.

"Detective, I will understand your decision. Either way. Once again, it may sound a bit hollow but I am truly sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. Gabe has always spoken very highly of you. I had hoped to meet you when we both would be able to enjoy the circumstances."

He again extended his hand to her. And again, she did not take it. She did however stand up. "Agent Nixon, I wish I could say it has been a pleasure but under the circumstances I believe you will understand why I can't."

Nixon nodded and withdrew his hand. "3:00 tomorrow. I'm staying at the Marriot on State Street. I will be there until I have to head to the airfield. I hope that is sufficient time for you to read through everything and decide what you are or aren't willing to do." He pulled out his business card and handed it over to Jane. "If you have any questions that can't be answered from what is in that file, please don't hesitate to call me. I will be as truthful with you as I can be." And with that, Special Agent Mark Nixon walked out of the café leaving behind a very confused Boston homicide detective.

R&I

Jane stayed at the café for a few more minutes primarily to compose herself. She finished her coffee but found she couldn't open the file to read through everything. She didn't want to be in public to do that. She needed to go home and be in an environment that felt safe before she could go through the file in its entirety. So she finished the coffee, grabbed the file and headed back to the station. She needed to get one thing from her desk and she would then head home.

With her mind still racing she absently walked back to the station and into the lobby. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear the voice off to her right shouting her name.

"Jane?"

In fact, she never would have heard it if it hadn't been for Officer Reynolds.

"Excuse me Detective, but I do believe your mother is calling for you," was the first thing Jane really heard. She looked up confused at the lobby desk officer who was pointing over to the café. Jane turned her head and Angela was attempting to get her attention from behind the counter.

"Oh….thanks," she said and walked over to the café. _I should have taken the service entrance! _Jane chastised herself for just walking in the front door. She didn't want to see her mother right now. She put a death grip on the FBI file in her hand and headed over to see what her mother needed.

"Janie! I was shouting at you. Didn't you hear me?" asked the Rizzoli matriarch.

"No Ma, I guess I didn't. Sorry. Did you need something?" Jane was doing everything she could to avoid eye contact and a long conversation with her mother.

"Not really. It's just that you usually stop by first thing in the morning for coffee and I didn't see you."

"I had an early meeting with Cavanaugh. Sorry Ma. I have to get something upstairs. I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

"Sure," Angela said but paused before releasing her daughter's attention. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?" Jane tried to be as nonchalant as possible.

"You look a little pale. Are you feeling alright?" Angela was already stepping forward with her hand extended to feel Jane's forehead. It was a simple gesture. So motherly. So Angela. It almost broke Jane.

She struggled to keep her composure. "I'm fine Ma." But she stepped back from her as she said it. "I'm sorry but I am in a bit of a rush. I'll talk with you later."

Angela nodded and wasn't at all convinced that there wasn't an issue. But she knew better than to push Jane, especially at work. "Alright. Call me later tonight."

Jane simply nodded knowing full well that she would not be making a call to her mother tonight. She headed back to the elevators and hoped she wouldn't encounter anyone else before she could get out of the station.

Her hopes were not meant to be answered on this day of days. For as soon as she stepped off the elevator on her floor she saw that both Frost and Korsak were at their desks. She was batting a thousand so far. She slowly made the walk up to her desk silently cursing herself for not just taking a cab back to her apartment to avoid everyone.

"Jane, what is going on?" Korsak asked first seeing her a split second before Frost did.

"Cavanaugh just told us you are temporarily being reassigned to a FBI investigation. What gives?" This coming from Frost.

"It's nothing guys," she tried to deflect but even she knew that wasn't going to be sufficient for either of her partners.

"Jane…"

"Sorry guys but it's a confidential matter. I've been asked not to discuss it. With anyone. So please, do me a favor and don't ask me what I can't answer."

Both Frost and Korsak were a little taken aback. Normally Jane ignored confidentiality requests with them. But both were also struck by the look on Jane's face. Neither could miss the fact that something was troubling their partner and friend.

"Uhh, sure Jane. We won't push. If you need any help all you need to do it ask though," Korsak offered. The sincerity behind his words touched Jane. She looked from Korsak to Frost and knew Frost felt the exact same. The three of them were really all partners. Each willing to do anything the other would need. But she couldn't bring them into this.

"Thanks, both of you." She really didn't know what else to say.

She approached her desk and riffled through a drawer for a faded, used notebook. It was shoved all the way in the back of her desk and she knew Frost noticed how deep into her desk she was digging. But Frost being Frost didn't say anything. Jane took the notebook and the FBI folder and turned to leave.

"You want to get a drink tonight Jane? We won't talk about the investigation," asked Frost.

"Thanks, but I don't think so. Another time. I have to go," she said and was a little surprised at the sadness she heard in her own voice. She knew they both would pick up on it. She really needed to get out of the building. She had already run into her mother and her partners. She couldn't handle seeing her brother or Maura.

"Any idea how long you will be designated for assignment?" asked Korsak.

"Not long. I'm not needed for anything major. I'll wrap this up as fast as I can," she said and forced a smile. Both Frost and Korsak nodded back. And with that she headed for the elevators and went straight down to the garage. She needed to get out of the building.

R&I

Jane made it all the way home before getting a text from Maura. She wondered who cracked first: Korsak or Frost. Her bet was Vince. He no doubt knew something was off and his instinct would be to find out if Maura knew what was going on. Frost undoubtedly wouldn't have asked Maura until the following morning.

_Where are you? M_

She knew Maura was expecting her to stop by the morgue after the Cavanaugh meeting. She failed to do that and if Korsak was asking questions Maura would start to piece things together.

_Home at the moment. J_

It was easier to not tell Angela, Korsak and Frost about what had happened this morning. It was going to be harder to not tell Maura.

_Are you ok? M_

Really hard not to tell Maura.

_I'm fine. I've been designated for a federal assignment. Lt is letting me work from home. J_

That was probably telling her too much because Maura wouldn't stop asking questions about the meeting until she had answers that satisfied her natural curiosity.

_Your mother said she thought you were getting sick. M_

So it was Angela. Jane probably should have known Angela would have asked Maura if she had been feeling alright

_I'm fine. J_

It was too short of an answer and she regretted sending it as soon as she hit send.

_What's going on Jane? M_

Damn it! Jane cursed at her phone the minute the phone beeped Maura's message. This was what she was trying to avoid. She was terrible at keeping things from Maura. She needed to end this chat before she slipped up and tipped off Maura any further.

_I was on my way out. I'll talk to you later. Sorry. J_

She always felt guilty when she gave Maura any kind of brush off. But she just wasn't ready to bring her into all of this. Not yet. Jane held her breath waiting to see if Maura would let her off the hook.

_Later then. M_

Jane released the breath she was holding. That was as good as she could ask for considering the circumstances. In a matter of a few interactions with people she managed to alert four people that there was something going on. She was going to have to do better than that if she was going to keep this from everyone.

She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Part of her wanted something stronger but she didn't want to start down that road. She needed a clear mind. She needed to be able to fully concentrate on the details that were packed into the file Nixon let her have for the night. She knew she would read the file cover to cover. Even if it was the last thing she wanted to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Present Day**

Jane paused her story and shifted on the couch. She had been talking for a while and had been surprised that Maura hadn't interrupted her to ask any questions. Not that the situation was overly complicated to understand but it had appeared that Maura was letting Jane handle telling her about everything that had been happening without trying to interrupt her.

As she looked at Maura she took in her expression. Jane had Maura's complete attention. Those hazel eyes were staring back at her with an intensity Jane had rarely seen from Maura. And those eyes conveyed so much to Jane in that moment. Sympathy, understanding, friendship, love all being directed at Jane. Maura was there. Listening and trying to understand. But as Jane continued to look at Maura she, for the first time, noticed something missing from Maura's expression and her eyes. What was missing was any sense of surprise.

"Maura?" Jane had to ask something.

"Hmmm?" Maura hadn't such much since before Jane started talking and even this wasn't much by way of verbal communication. She was afraid to take over the conversation knowing there was so much more Jane needed to get out. She didn't want to distract Jane from telling the rest of the story.

"It's just," Jane paused and looked at Maura again. "You don't seem to be too surprised by any of this so far. How much of this did you already know?" She knew Maura knew something when she asked the question.

Maura dropped her eyes for a moment. She started to speak but hesitated.

"Maura?"

"Jane, I knew whatever all of this was had something to do with drugs and that somehow your father was involved."

"How?" Jane was baffled at how Maura could know Frank was involved in this.

"The test. I knew there was something really bothering you when you asked me to test that sample. I was worried about you so I ran a few more tests than what you asked. Including a DNA profile. I was going to ask you what was going on and talk to you about your father but you got that phone call and left town again. I never had a chance to really talk to you about what has happening. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I felt like I overstepped my boundaries by running that DNA profile. I was just trying to figure out what was wrong. You came back from Miami that first time so withdrawn I didn't understand what was going on. I thought maybe I could help you if I knew more. But I wasn't any help to you. You've been dealing with so much these last few weeks and you did it alone. That's what I'm sorry for. You shouldn't have had to deal with any of this alone." She reached over and placed her hands on top of Jane's.

"That wasn't your fault Maura. I chose that. I didn't tell you. You asked. Several times as a matter of fact but I never answered you. Don't feel bad because I didn't let you in."

"I could have pushed harder. I could have made you tell me about all of this," she started and again dropped her eye contact with Jane. Jane could tell she was berating herself and Jane knew she shouldn't.

"Maura, stop. You should know by now when I don't want to talk about something I'm not going to talk about it. I wasn't going to say anything before now no matter how hard you pushed."

Maura merely nodded not completely convinced that she hadn't somehow failed to be there for Jane. She wanted Jane to continue explaining everything so she turned her back to where they had left off. "So, you read through the entire FBI file. What made you decide to go to Miami with Agent Nixon?"

R&I

**Two weeks prior**

Jane had lost all sense of time. She had turned off her phone to avoid any interruptions. Being designated to the FBI investigation pulled her off the on-call status and she wasn't looking to speak with her mother for the rest of the night. She wanted to get through the file and figure out what exactly she was going to do. How long that took or what time it was when there was a knock on her door she really didn't know.

But there was a knock on the door. Jane had been sitting on her couch with the contents of the file spread out on her coffee table. She stared at the door and she was unsure whether she was going to bother to answer it. She had an idea about who was knocking and she wasn't sure she wanted to see Maura in that moment. But there came a second knock. And Jane just couldn't leave Maura standing in the hallway. So she answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the doctor standing in her doorway.

"I am checking up on you. You didn't answer my text messages or my call so I got worried," she answered. To her credit, she didn't make a move to enter the apartment. She stood in the hallway waiting for Jane to ask her in.

Jane stepped aside and invited Maura in. She had gathered the papers before answering the door so she didn't have to worry about Maura seeing anything. "I turned off my phone. Sorry. Do you want something to drink?"

Maura walked into the living room and looked around. Some folders were on the coffee table but otherwise everything seemed to be in order. As she sat down on the couch she was greeted by Jo who jumped up into her lap and enjoyed a few seconds of attention from Maura. "No, I'm good thanks."

Jane nodded and retreated into the kitchen. She grabbed another bottle of water and joined Maura in the living room. "I didn't mean to worry you. I am sorry about that," she tone with quiet but sincere.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Maura asked without even trying to hide the concern in her tone.

"I was asked to help with an investigation," Jane answered. Maura stared at Jane waiting for further details. "It's not really something I can talk about Maur," she added.

Maura understood the need for confidentiality at times. She wasn't going to push Jane for details but she did want to know if she was alright. "Ok, it's not anything dangerous is it?"

Jane immediately shook her head. "No. They just need my help with a potential witness."

Maura nodded. "Can you help?"

Jane didn't answer right away. That was still the question she didn't know the answer to. She didn't know if she wanted to have anything to do with helping the FBI or her father. Reviewing the file in its entirety only confused Jane more. She looked over at Maura and gave an honest answer. "I'm not sure."

Maura was surprised by the indecisiveness of Jane's tone. Normally the detective was full of confidence. Cocky even. But not about whatever this was. "Well, I'm sure you will if you can," she offered up.

Jane merely nodded. Jane moved to sit down next to Maura. So much was going through her head. She was conflicted and now looking at Maura she felt herself wanting to share everything with Maura. To seek out her advice. Maura was level headed and Jane trusted her opinion more than anyone else's. She was also an outsider for this issue. Frank wasn't her father. Maybe her perspective, one more removed than Jane's, could help her determine what the right thing to do was.

Maura watched Jane as she sat next to her. It was clear that something was troubling her. Jane sat staring down at the floor and she was rubbing the scar on her left hand. Maura understood Jane only did that when something was bothering her. Maura was about to ask a question but Jane broke the silence first.

"Maura, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

Jane sighed, "Have you…..if you…." she was trying to figure out the best way to ask her. She was struggling with the right words. "If…"

The ringing of Maura's phone startled them both. Jane stopped and looked at Maura.

"You better answer that," she told Maura.

Maura nodded. "Dr. Isles." She listened as someone on the other end was speaking. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up and looked apologetically at Jane.

"Dispatch?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What did you want to ask me?"

Jane was already standing up and walking to the door. "It wasn't anything important. You should go. They need you."

"Jane, I have a few minutes," Maura tried to plea. But even she sensed the moment had passed.

"It wasn't anything that won't keep. Go." She opened the door and turned back to Maura. "I may be out of town for a day or two. We can talk when I get back."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. Go on. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything," she added and lingered at the door. There was something left unsaid but she recognized that Jane wasn't going to discuss it in that moment.

"I will. Bye Maura." Jane slowly let the door close as Maura made her way down the stairs.

R&I

Jane drew a deep breath trying to steel her nerves before knocking on the door. She needed this interaction to be quick and short. Releasing the breath, she knocked.

"Hey," Frankie said as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey Frankie. Thanks for this," Jane said as she handed over a bag full of supplies. "You know the drill with her. I appreciate you taking her on such short notice."

Jo wiggled out of Jane's arms and went running through Frankie's apartment. Besides Maura's place Jo spent any time not at Jane's here so she felt right at home. Jane smiled when Jo came running back with a chew toy in her mouth.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm just helping the FBI with an investigation. I'll be back in a few days." She didn't want to ignore his question but she wasn't going to answer it either.

"Sure. Ok. Don't worry about Jo." Jane reached down and scratched the top of Jo's head for a minute. She stood up and went to leave. Before she could get out the front door Frankie spoke again. "Hey Janie? You ok?"

"Yeah Frankie. I'm good. I'll be back in a few days. Thanks for watching Jo for me." Jane exited the apartment before Frankie could ask her another question.

R&I

She drove to the Marriot on State. She grabbed the FBI file and but left her bag from the backseat of the car. She figured she would end up driving them both to the airport. She headed into the hotel and scanned the lobby finding Nixon sitting at the bar.

"Detective," Nixon acknowledged as Jane approached. He couldn't help but smile at her.

Jane couldn't return the smile. She handed Nixon back the file and took a seat next to him. She was silent for a few minutes but then finally turned to him. "I have several questions I need answered but I figured we can talk on the flight to Miami."

Nixon took her in for a moment. "I'll try to answer any question you have as best I can." He looked at his watch and back to Jane. "We should head out to the airfield. The jet is waiting."

Jane stood up. "My car is out back. Whenever you are ready."

Nixon stood up and nodded. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Miami- First trip**

Nixon looked over at his travel companion. She had been staring out the window for the better part of an hour now. She hadn't moved a muscle. He didn't know her well but even he understood she had a lot going through her mind. He had unloaded very unpleasant information for the detective but he was more than impressed with how well she was holding it together.

He should have realized. Dean tried to tell him. He had said he had never met anyone quite like her in all his years of dealing with law enforcement personalities. And criminals for that matter. Nixon was slowly starting to get an idea of exactly what Dean had meant. Sure, he had read her file. He knew of the incidents and altercations Detective Jane Rizzoli had faced and survived. But what made the report didn't do justice to what she must have been through. How she had actually managed was never revealed in any report. And the detective never spoke of it to anyone. Nixon couldn't find a single interview she had given in her entire career.

He found that fascinating too. Federal law enforcement was all about the celebrity. The press. The interviews. The take down. Everyone was looking for the limelight in the FBI. That's how an agent made his career. Advanced through the ranks and up the government ladder. Nixon had spent years surrounded by field agents more concerned about headlines and spin than justice and doing the right thing. And he knew that included him as well.

His jacket was filled with commendations and high profile collars. And he granted each and every interview he could. Plus, he would admit to a select few he liked the notoriety. The celebrity. He liked the accolades of being called a 'hero'. It made him feel better about himself. Almost like if others called him that it just had to be true. But the detective sitting next to him had an equal if not better jacket than his own. Her reaction to that was the exact opposite.

Jane Rizzoli was different from anything Mark Nixon was used to dealing with. She didn't seek out praise or glory. In fact, from what he was able to see she shied away from it all. She never allowed her photo to run with any article in the paper if she was given the option. She had several pulled with some police pressure as well. She didn't give interviews. She never referred to other cases. And she stayed in the division she was currently in. Nixon had discovered that she was offered a promotion out of homicide but she had turned it down. That alone fascinated him. Who turns down a promotion?

He contemplated his limited interactions with the baffling detective as the jet worked its way down to Miami. From her refusal to shake his hand (twice now) to the questions she had as they spoke earlier, he could admit to himself he was intrigued. Nothing was as it appeared to be with her. And she had continued to surprise him. He should have expected her hesitation to shake hands. He knew about the scars on her hands. He figured it was a defense mechanism. It was the questions she asked that intrigued him more than anything to that point.

"_It's clear by the file that you have more than enough evidence against Frank for multiple indictments." Jane started out the conversation after the jet had in the air._

"_True. The USAG is confident in securing a conviction for conspiracy and drug trafficking."_

"_I assume then the USAG wants Frank's inside information more than his conviction."_

_Nixon nodded, "The USAG wants Montoya. Not a bunch of small timers. And Frank is a small timer."_

"_So is the plan to make Frank an offer? Testimony for reduced time?"_

_Nixon paused for a moment. "I'm not an attorney so I can't broker any deals for Frank. But I will say that the AG's office would be open to working something out."_

_This vague answer just served to piss Jane off. "So, it that what you meant by 'I'll be as truthful as I can be'? Really? You're choosing now to try and play semantics with me?"_

_Nixon was surprised by Jane's reaction. He then thought about what he said. It had been a PC answer. "Detective, I'm sorry."_

"_You keep saying that to me. Don't be. You didn't force Frank to do any of this. This isn't your fault. And look, I'm not trying to get Frank some deal better than what he should get. I'm not even sure he deserves to get any kind of deal at all. I was simply asking if the plan for him involves testifying."_

_Nixon nodded. "The AG's office wants his testimony but they, and we, want something else more."_

_Jane looked at Nixon for a minute. "The Boston distribution source."_

_He nodded. "Frank's testimony at trial would be helpful but it's not necessary at this point. We have turned others and Frank's knowledge of Montoya's activities is limited. His usefulness will come later for Ramos' trial. But the AG wants the Boston distribution source. And as we see it, Frank is the only person we have or could have who possesses that information."_

"_Do you need the name or do you need proof?"_

"_Both. We have virtually nothing on the Boston operation. Frank has done an excellent job of getting lost in Boston once he hits the city. We've never been able to get close enough to him to not lose him once he arrives in Boston. So we have no idea of when, where or with whom the drug exchanges occur. That's what we want."_

"_So you thought I could just what, knock on my father's front door, invite myself in for a cup of coffee and get him to agree to turn State's evidence. Is that the master plan?"_

"_Something like that, yes."_

_Jane smirked at that. At least that was an honest answer. "You may have seriously misjudged my influence over him."_

"_Maybe. But we see a window of opportunity here. The thing is we want to track the next delivery. To do that we need Frank. But our normal procedures would be to take Frank down and then offer up a deal. But if we go within 10 feet of him Montoya will know and there goes our chance at Boston. So we thought if you made the initial approach Montoya wouldn't know we were as close as we are."_

"_And if I try and he says no? What happens if he runs and tells Ramos or Montoya?"_

"_We feel it's worth the risk. If he does that then we are no worse off than we are now. But if he doesn't we have a chance to tie up the Boston end of all of this. The AG and my boss feel that trying to convince Frank to help is worth a shot."_

"_So all you want from me is a conversation?"_

"_Yes. We don't need you to make an arrest. We don't need you to gather any evidence. We just want you to talk to him. Explain how much trouble he is in and that there's a way out for him if he helps us. Truthfully, we were hoping having it come from you will make a difference."_

"_Again, you seriously overestimate my relationship with him."_

"_Perhaps. And I'm not one to judge family situations. But you aren't a federal officer. Your presence in his home won't unnecessarily tip off Montoya or Ramos. We know they both already know you are a cop. So is your brother. But you don't have jurisdiction in Miami. So we don't think they will react to you showing up to speak to dear ol' Dad."_

"_Why me and not Frankie?"_

"_Because Dean vouched for you and not your brother."_

_Again, Jane just smirked at that answer._

She never questioned the evidence. She never questioned Frank's actions. She didn't offer up any excuses for his behavior. She hadn't tried to explain Frank or try to change Nixon's perception of her father. She didn't even try to broker for some deal that would get Frank completely out of trouble. Nixon was definitely surprised by the detective. He really should have listened to Dean more closely.

R&I

Their first stop once they got off the jet was to head to the FBI field office in Miami. Nixon promised to get Jane to her hotel as soon as he could check in with his boss at the office. Jane seemed fine with that. They headed straight to the office once they got to Nixon's car.

"Nix, back so soon?" asked someone as Jane and Nixon walked down a hallway towards several cubicles.

"Gee Rogers, I'm touched. Who would have thought you would miss me?"

"I never said I missed you. It was finally quiet around here for a day. You can leave again if you want." The owner of the voice finally showed in an open doorway. He was about to continue to give Nixon a hard time when he caught sight of Jane and stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't subtle. Even Jane saw his eye practically bugged out of his head.

_Typical male idiot!_ Jane couldn't help but think.

"Nix, you are certainly keeping better company these days. I'm Special Agent Alex Rogers. Anything you need you come see me, alright sweetheart?"

Before Nixon could say a word Jane beat him to it. "Well, Special Agent Alex Rogers," she said looking at him from head to toe, "I highly doubt you could do anything I needed." She paused for just a second and looked him up and down again. "Very highly doubt that." And then she moved along down the hallway.

Nixon had to call on all his strength not to burst out laughing right there. It was a complete and total dismissal. It was perfect. Nixon heard the snickers and laughing of about four other agents that at least heard Jane blow off Rogers. He would relive that moment for months to come. But for now he had to quicken his pace to catch up to Jane.

Under his breath he spoke as he caught up to her, "I'm sorry about Rogers. He's the resident ass."

Jane couldn't help but think of Detective Crowe. "Every department has one. Or at least one anyway."

Nixon smirked and led Jane to his boss' office. They approached a door and he knocked waiting to be called in. "Come in."

Nixon opened the door and both he and Jane walked into the office. "Jane, this is Supervisory Special Agent Jonathan Sanders. Sir, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Agent Sanders stood up and extended his hand for Jane. Nixon watched and wasn't surprised when Jane did not take the extended hand. To Sanders' credit, he didn't keep his hand out long and didn't seem offended when she wouldn't take it. Sanders had read Jane's file as well and know about the scars on her hands. How quickly he would piece it together Nixon believed it hadn't taken long.

"Detective. Thank you for coming all the way down. I assume by your presence you are agreeable to trying to help."

"I am willing to at least speak with Frank. I'm not sure if that will help you one way or the other."

Sanders nodded. "To be honest with you, I'm not sure it will work either. But I believe it is at least worth a shot."

"Are we all set then?" Nixon asked.

"It will be up to Detective Rizzoli," stated Sanders.

"Excuse me, but what will be up to me?" she asked feeling as if she walked into an ongoing conversation and was a little lost.

Sanders went to answer. "Two things actually. When you want to try to speak to Frank and whether you will wear a wire."

Jane was quiet for a minute. She first looked at Nixon but delivered her answer to Sanders. "As for when to speak with Frank, the sooner the better. I want to get this over with and I'd like to get back home. As for the wire. No. I will speak to Frank. But I will not be a party to having him incriminate himself. Don't ask me to."

Both Sanders and Nixon nodded. Sanders knew he had to ask and wasn't surprised by Jane's answer. "Fair enough. Nix, why don't you see that Detective Rizzoli gets settled at her hotel. We can meet again in the morning and Detective if you think it best we can arrange for you to see Frank tomorrow."

Nixon and Jane headed out of Sanders' office. Nixon stopped at his desk long enough to pick up a few messages and then turned to Jane. "Come on, I'll get you settled. We can stop for dinner if you would like."

Jane shook her head. She wasn't in the mood for the company of a stranger. "No, thank you. I'll get something from room service later if I get hungry."

Nixon was a bit disappointed but understood. "Fair enough. Let's go."

R&I

_Where are you? M_

_In Miami for a few days. J_

_Is everything ok? M_

_I'll catch you up when I get home. J_

_Call me if you need to talk. M_

Jane didn't type back an answer.

R&I

She never even tried to sleep. She knew it would be pointless. Still too much going through her mind about everything and now to be at the dawn of seeing Frank for the first time in two years was keeping her head in overdrive. So much had happened and not just in the last two days. There were so many things Jane had discovered about her father after he left she had never really had a chance to deal with. But she was now going to be staring it all down face to face with a man she felt she no longer knew. She doubted if she had ever known him at all.

Nixon picked her up at exactly 8:00 am. His only attempt at casual conversation wasn't met with open arms by the detective so he didn't push it further. He couldn't even begin to imagine what all of this was like for her. They drove to the field office in silence.

Soon Jane found herself back in the office of SSA Sanders. It was just Sanders and Nixon in the office. Sanders was the first to speak.

"I can't tell you what to say to him. I don't even know if this will work. But it's worth a shot." He paused and looked over at the detective. "We think his place is watched by Montoya's men. We can't risk getting too close at this point but we think you can get in without causing a stir."

"Is the location wired?" Jane asked.

"We don't believe it to be."

"So you are fine if my conversation about all of this occurs inside the house?"

Both Nixon and Sanders nod their head. "We don't believe there is electronic surveillance and it would be best if you limited the number of people who saw you interacting with Frank."

"How am I getting there?"

Nixon answered this one, "We have a rental car waiting outside with a GPS unit programed with his address. Just following the prompts and it will take you to him."

"Detective, you and I haven't talked about what the AG is willing to do for Frank if he agrees to help us," Sanders started.

"Excuse me, but that's not my business. I'm not really going to get involved in all of that. Frank got himself into all of this and he can handle his own affairs if he chooses to try and get out of it. I don't want to know any of those details."

Sanders was taken a bit by surprise at that but let the conversation go. He reached into his desk and pulled out a cell phone handing it to Jane. "If Frank agrees to help give him this cell phone. It has Nixon's number programmed. We will take care of everything else."

Jane took the phone and nodded. "Anything else?"

Both men shook their heads. Nixon stood up and handed Jane a set of car keys. "It's the blue Nissan out back. The address is in the GPS unit already."

R&I

Left turn.

Right turn.

Drive straight for 8.6 miles.

Jane dutifully followed the orders of the voice from the dashboard GPS. She was utterly lost. And not just from being in some unfamiliar city. As her car got closer, the anxiety Jane felt grew more intense. She was dreading the impending confrontation with Frank. But before she could rethink her decision she heard the voice.

"Arriving at destination on right."

She was there. Wherever there was. She finally took the time to look around at her surroundings. A trailer park. All seemingly run down. Including the one she now stopped the car in front of. She sat in the car staring at the trailer in front of her. Was this really where Frank lived? Was she really about to get out of the car and have it out with him? Steeling herself more with the desire to be at the end of this conversation than at the beginning, she exited the car and walked up to the side door of the trailer.

She knocked and waited.

Her heart dropped into her stomach when she heard movement inside and the door start to open.

"Jane?"

"Pop."

She wasn't terribly surprised when the door was shut in her face. What surprised Jane was her reaction to Frank shutting the door on her. She took a step back, took a breath and proceeded to kick open the door. She then walked in passing a stunned Frank.

"We need to talk Pop. Whether you want to or not. We are going to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Now that she was there she wasn't about to stopped by something as simple as a door. She walked into the trailer and looked around. At first it was a cop's instinct to make sure that they were alone. After that was appeased she was looking around to get a sense of how her father was living. And what she saw disturbed her.

In a word, filth. Jane had nothing against trailers or trailer parks. She had been in several in her lifetime that were nice and clean. But this wasn't one of them. As she looked around the sights and smells instantly offended Jane's senses. Dirt. Garbage. Junk everywhere. There didn't seem to be a clean space to sit so Jane merely stood and turned her attention back to her father who hadn't moved from the trailer doorway.

"I don't want you here," said Frank not trying to hide the disdain in his voice.

"Well, I don't want to be here either so we are even. But we are going to talk."

"I don't see that we have anything to talk about."

"Oh, there's plenty." Jane looked around again and couldn't help but make a comment. "Christ Pop, how do you live like this?"

"If you don't like my place you know where the door is. I'd say close it behind you but you kicked it off its hinges."

Jane shook her head. "How much do you owe?"

Frank looked at her but didn't answer.

"How much do you owe your bookie? Do you even know at this point?"

"What do you care?"

"I'm not sure that I do. But I'd like to believe that what you have chosen to do is because of your gambling debt and not because you are someone I never thought you'd be capable of being. I'm just trying to understand all of this Pop. How much do you owe?"

For some reason, Frank answered. "$200,000 as of last weekend. The football games didn't go my way."

"Why?" and she couldn't stop her voice from cracking a bit as she asked it.

"Why the gambling or why Ramos?" Frank asked right back. Jane was surprised by his candor. "I assume that's why you are really here. You must have found out about Ramos."

"Why to both Pop. How can you keep placing bets after everything it has already cost you?"

Frank looked down and shook his head. "How else am I supposed to get out of this hole Jane?"

Jane didn't have an answer so she didn't try to offer him one. "So you know why I'm here?"

"I assume you found out about my involvement with Ramos," he said matter of factly.

"Why Pop?"

"It was either work for Ramos or get killed. I couldn't make the payments. They'd already put me in the hospital twice. One more time and they would have killed me. Maybe I should have let them."

There was a silent pause in their conversation. Maybe he was waiting for Jane to protest and say that he should have allowed that. Maybe Jane should have said it. But she didn't. She couldn't. She didn't wish her father dead by any means but she just wasn't in a place to jump to his defense for what he had done.

"You're in real trouble Pop."

"I know. I can't believe I haven't been taken down yet."

"It's coming. Soon."

Frank nodded. He had a feeling the net was closing in on him. On Ramos. Probably on the Montoya family. It was just a matter of time. It was always just a matter of time.

"What are they offering?" he asked finally moving from the doorway and into the trailer. He sat down on what Jane had a hard time believing was a couch.

"I don't know."

He looked up a bit confused. And he really looked at her and for the first time he saw how conflicted she was.

"If you're not here to deliver an offer then why are you here?"

"I don't really know that either. They asked for my help. I'm still not sure I want to give it. But, I couldn't," she paused and looked around again and then back to Frank. "But I couldn't be the reason for them not to try and help you either."

"So what do they want? Testimony?"

Jane shook her head. "Doesn't look like they really need that."

Frank thought for a minute. "They want Boston then don't they?"

Jane nodded. "I'm pretty sure that's the real reason they brought me here."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Do you know the Boston source?"

Jane stared back at Frank but didn't say a word. Taking a good, hard look at Frank something occurred to her.

"Is the $200K all gambling? Or are you using too?" Jane had seen enough drug addicts in her career to know some of the warning signs.

"I'm not using Jane. I may be transporting the stuff but that's it."

She stared at him without comment.

"I swear, I'm not using."

This gained a nod from Jane. "You don't have long to decide what you want to do. Time is running out."

Frank nodded. He seemed to sense what Jane was attempting to tell him.

"If you want a way out or a shot at one at least, they do have a deal in mind. But they want the Boston information. You most likely will be asked to be a part of a sting. Testimony won't be enough. They don't need you for that. But you do have something they want."

"And if I don't work with them?"

"Drug trafficking carries mandatory minimum sentences Pop. Each charge will carry a minimum of 10 years. I've seen the file. You can easily be indicted for five to six charges just on trafficking. Add conspiracy and I'm sure there are other felonies I'm not aware of you are facing a minimum 60 years in a federal prison. If you don't help them, they will throw the book at you. Simply because they can."

Frank was quiet for a while. Jane paced around for a bit still encountering filth and disorganization as she moved around. Before she turned to walk back towards Frank she spotted something sitting out on as ledge. She turned to look at Frank and his attention was not on Jane. Jane removed the item from the ledge and placed it inside her pocket. She then walked back towards the front door still off its hinge.

Stopping at the door she turned to Frank. She pulled out the cell phone Sanders had given her. "If you want out of this, call the number stored in this phone." She flipped the phone over to Frank.

He looked at the phone and then back at Jane. "Would you?" he asked.

Jane was quiet for a minute. She just really didn't know how to answer him. "I just don't know Pop. I can't imagine myself ever being in this situation. I was raised better than this. You taught me better than this. I just wish I knew what happened to that man because I don't even recognize who you've become." And with that, Jane walked out of the trailer and to her car. She never looked back.

R&I

Jane sat staring out her window. She was a little surprised she was flying back to Boston as quickly as they had arranged it. But she guessed when they have their own jet anything is possible. She wasn't in the mood to stick around Miami. She certainly didn't want to go sightseeing.

Jane had returned to the FBI field office after she drove away from Frank's trailer. She gave a brief recap of the meeting to Sanders and Nixon. She explained that Frank seemed to already understand the net was closing in on him and the Montoya family. She had given him the cell phone. She told him there was a deal to be made. She answered truthfully when she said she didn't feel that Frank with tip off Ramos to the meeting.

She evaded when asked if they discussed anything about Boston. They really hadn't but she wasn't convinced letting them know it was even mentioned was the right thing. There was still something about Boston and why they came searching her out to speak to Frank that didn't settle with her. She wasn't sure what it was but her gut told her there was more to all of this than what Nixon or Sanders led her to believe. But she had been truthful when she said she had no idea if he would call. And Jane had no desire to stay in Miami waiting to see if Frank ever made that call.

So arrangements were made to fly Jane back to Boston. They had been able to arrange for a return flight out first thing the next morning. She just wanted to be home. To go back to work. To pretend none of this had happened. She couldn't make up Frank's mind for him. Part of her didn't want him to get a deal. Part of her wanted him to pay the price for his crimes. But part of her still saw the man he once was. The father he had been to her once. Even if that man was now gone he had existed. Jane felt herself almost morning the loss of who Frank used to be.

Nixon had offered to show her around Miami. OR at least take her to dinner. Again, she refused. She wasn't the best of company and she didn't want to be around the FBI while they were investigating her father. She was more involved in this than she would have liked as it was. Jane returned to her hotel and stayed in for the rest of the day. By midday Nixon had called to let Jane know a return flight was arranged for the next morning. He tried once more to get her to have dinner but she once again declined. She had calls from her mother and Maura but she let them go to voicemail.

The flight was routine and the time passed without incident. When she landed in Boston she headed straight to her car. She wanted to go to the station. She needed to talk to Cavanaugh and get put back onto active casework. She knew he would be in his office and maybe he would let her get back to work today.

Arriving at the station, Jane headed straight up to Cavanaugh's office. She knocked on his door and waited to hear from shout, "Come in."

"Good evening, Sir. Do you have a minute?"

"Oh, Rizzoli. Come in. Sit down."

"Thank you." She walked in and sat down across from Cavanaugh.

"So, I hear you went to Miami," he offered up. Jane looked a little surprised. She hadn't told anyone but Maura. "Dr. Isles mentioned it to your mother. I think she was trying to keep Angela from forming a search party. Apparently you didn't answer Angela's call last night."

Jane nodded. She hadn't told Frankie or Angela where she had taken off to. "I just can't tell them any of this Sean. It's bad enough I know it. I can't let either of them, or Tommy, know. I probably should have answered her call though."

Cavanaugh nodded. "I can understand why you didn't. They won't hear anything from me. I've only said you were helping with a witness and I can leave it at that. So, how'd it go?"

"I don't know. I don't know what he will do. But he knows it's going down soon. He knows there is a deal to be made if he wants it. And he knows what they want to know. Otherwise, I don't know what he will do."

"What do they want?"

"The distribution source here in Boston. Frank knows and they don't. They don't need his testimony for Montoya or Ramos. They want the Boston connection."

"Did he tell you who that is?"

Jane shook her head. "No he didn't. But I also never asked."

Cavanaugh nodded. "Do they need for you anything else?"

"I'm not sure. Something else is going on but I can't get a feel for what that might be. Call it a gut but I just can't place it. For right now they seem to believe I have done what I can. But I have a feeling if Frank agrees to what they want I'll get pulled back into all of this once it hits Boston again."

"Do you really think you will get pulled back into this?"

"I do. If I figure anything out I will let you know. But I will say that they didn't need me to speak to Frank yesterday. Anyone could have had that conversation with him. I didn't have any extra influence over him. Hell, he knew the minute I kicked in his door that the Feds were onto him. So what else this is, what other shoe will drop, you can be sure that I will get pulled into it once it comes back up here."

"You kicked in his door?"

Jane just nodded. "Don't ask."

Cavanaugh held up both hands. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Sir, you may want to quietly alert Narcotics about some movement in Boston. There is something going on. Maybe they will have some idea of what might be going down."

Cavanaugh nodded. "I'll speak to Martinez but I will keep you out of it."

"Thank you. For now, can I be reassigned back into the active casework?"

"Consider it done. Start back tomorrow. The boys took on one case but they are about to make an arrest so you really haven't missed anything."

"Thank you Sir. I'll see you tomorrow." Jane got up and went to head out.

"Rizzoli," Cavanaugh said before she could clear the room. "I am sorry about all of this for you. I hope you are wrong about getting pulled into it again."

Jane turned to Cavanaugh, "I hope I'm wrong too. But I highly doubt that I will be."

Jane looked over at her desk and saw Korsak and Frost's desks were empty. They were out for the day. She would see them tomorrow. That would be soon enough. She headed to the elevator and rode it all the way down to the morgue. She hadn't answered Maura's call from the night before so she knew she needed to check in. Plus, there was something Jane needed Maura to do for her.

She paused when she reached Maura's open office door. She had missed her. She couldn't help the smile that broke across her face as she looked on Maura. She was sitting at her desk concentrating on something on her computer screen. Her forehead always wrinkled right above the bridge of her nose when she was really concentrating on something. Jane felt bad for interrupting but she knocked gently on the door to gain Maura's attention.

A little startled at the knock Maura looked up and was surprised. "Jane!" A smile immediately broke across her face.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting. You looked deeply involved there." Jane hadn't moved into the office yet but lingered in the doorway.

"You're not interrupting. I just didn't expect you. I thought you said you were going to be in Miami for a few days. I didn't expect you back this soon."

"Turns out I was only needed for a small errand. Once it was done I was ready to come home. So here I am." She tried to sound casual and light. She caught that Maura was looking at her as she stood in the doorway so she walked into the office and made her way to Maura's desk.

"Well, I'm glad you are back. I have to admit I was worried about you. You didn't answer my call last night." And she didn't try to hide the concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry about that. You don't need to worry. It was just a quick errand Maura. There was never any danger." Jane tried to stem Maura's worry.

"So, are you back to active duty?"

"I am starting tomorrow. I just spoke to Cavanaugh."

"Do you want to get a drink later tonight?" Maura asked hopeful to spend some time with Jane.

"Can we make it tomorrow night? I haven't had a chance to get Jo and I haven't been home yet." She wasn't up for the scrutiny of Maura tonight but maybe by tomorrow.

Disappointed but understanding Maura agreed. "Sure. We can do something tomorrow night after work."

"Maura?"

"Yes?"

"I need a favor," she hesitated for a moment still not sure she wanted to ask for what she was about to ask for.

"What can I do for you?" Maura asked a bit curious.

Jane pulled out a plastic evidence bag from her pocket. She held it in her hand staring down at it. Maura watched the expressions on Jane's face change from one indescribable expression to another. She wasn't sure what to make of the looks on Jane's face but there was no mistaking the conflict Jane was having with herself.

"I need the lab to run a test for me," she started out slowly.

"What kind of test?" she asked.

Jane slowly handed the evidence bag over to Maura. "I need a tox screen run on the hair sample from that if it's possible. I need to know if there is any evidence of drug use."

Maura took the evidence bag and looked at the comb that was inside. There appeared to be several strands of hair. She felt just by looking at it that the lab should be able to determine any drug use activity.

"What case is this for?" she asked.

"It's not. It's a favor for me." Jane dropped her eye contact from Maura not wanting to really answer any further questions.

Maura looked at Jane and instinctually knew not to push. There was something about this that Maura understood was tied to whatever had pulled Jane to Miami. Her early attempts to get Jane to tell her details had failed and looking at the expression on Jane's face she understood she wouldn't get her answer now.

"I'll run it as a John Doe," Maura offered. "I'll send it to the lab and I should have results sometime tomorrow."

"Thank you," Jane said.

Jane walked out of Maura's office leaving Maura to stare at the evidence bag on sitting on her desk. She carried the evidence bag to the crime lab and requested the tox screen but also requested two other tests of her own. It was more than Jane had asked for and perhaps she was overstepping her bounds but she was trying to figure out what was going on with her friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Present Day**

"He never even said hello."

Maura's head snapped up quickly half because she barely heard what Jane had just said and half because not only did she hear it, she heard the tone behind it. Wounded. She let her eyes lock in on Jane's and the pain that reflected back towards her nearly broke her heart.

"Not a hello. Not a hi. Never once did he ask how I was. How Tommy and Frankie were. I think I expected him not to ask about Ma, but to not even ask about his kids. After two years?" She paused and released a deep sigh. "I wasn't ready for that, Maur."

Maura struggled to think of something to say. She desperately wanted to make things better for Jane. But she didn't know how. What does someone say in a situation like this? She wasn't sure there was anything that could be stated that would make the hurt buried deep within Jane loosen its grip on her.

She didn't have the best past to draw from. Her parents were outside observers to her life. Providing for her materialistic needs throughout her life but never her emotional ones. Her sense of family was nothing like that of Jane's and the Rizzoli clan. She did not have any experience to draw from to advise Jane on how to react to or handle this type of family situation.

Her instinct was to pull from her knowledge. It was what she used to always do. When faced with a situation in which she did not understand or in which she couldn't relate she by default wanted to offer up facts and figures. Statistics and studies. Use the scientific logic and reason that had made her a success in her career to identify and articulate a point or an observation. But that wasn't what was called for here.

She knew that. She knew it now because of Jane. Jane who seemed to always allow Maura to ramble about different facts or studies. Jane who always seemed to better understand what a person needed from an emotional side. Jane who had been the one that slowly broke through Maura's genius and brought her out of that place that could only relate to the dead. Jane who had helped socialize her so that her rambling happened less frequently and seemed to stop being a hindrance for other relationships and personal interactions.

It had been her time with Jane that made Maura realize in this moment the absolute worst thing she could do was start a long diatribe about addiction and impulse control disorders. That's what her head wanted to do. She wanted to tell Jane that the gambling was an impulse control disorder. That Frank, like thousands of others, had fallen victim to his own flawed belief that he would eventually win that one big bet and that would solve all his issues. That the impulse control had manifested itself to such a degree that it had cost him everything in the life he had spent years building. That it was spiraling out of control considering that once removed from his first fall from grace he just found himself right back in the same position with potentially far worse consequences still waiting to realized.

Her head wanted to connect the impulse control disorder with the drug abuse she, and Jane, was now aware of. Her head could easily have connected the addictive behavior and manifestation of self-destruction Frank appeared to be immersing himself in towards biological and chemical imbalances in the brain. She could have cited multiple studies with the latest conclusions on the effects drug use and gambling has on family members.

But because of Jane and all Maura had learned from her in the years they had been friends, Maura understood in that moment those were the last things Jane wanted to hear. Maura looked at Jane and she knew in that moment Jane wasn't seeking scientific knowledge. She wasn't seeking a neutral, clinic observation on the situation. She was seeking compassion and understanding. She wanted to be heard and understood by Maura. Maura's heart understood what Jane needed. She just wasn't sure if she could be of any help. But she was going to try.

"Jane, all of this happened so quickly. You didn't really have a chance to prepare yourself for any of it."

She wasn't even sure if this was a right thing to say. But it was what had occurred to her. Jane was blindsided in that meeting with the FBI agent. She had to have a stranger tell her about the criminal activities of her father. She had not been given a chance to fully process any of the FBI information before she found herself facing a father who was basically a stranger to her now. How could she have been ready for any of this?

Jane looked at Maura and almost smiled. She had expected Maura to cite a study or some statistics about gambling but she hadn't yet. At this point, Jane was pretty sure she wouldn't. And she couldn't help but be a little impressed by that restraint. Jane knew Maura meant well when she went all Googlemouth on her. But there were times when it was the last thing Jane had wanted to hear. This situation was one of those times. And somehow, Maura seemed to understand that.

"I spent the whole way down to Miami trying to run through my head what I was going to do. Going to say. But it just didn't go the way I had thought it would. Then I spent the whole way back to Boston thinking about what didn't get said. What I didn't do. I mean, God Maura, I can't even tell you if I wanted to help him or not. I couldn't figure that out on the way down. I couldn't figure that out when I was face to face with him. And I couldn't figure that out when I left him and came back here."

"Maybe it's ok if you don't figure that out. Maybe this is something that you're not supposed to help him out of Jane. Maybe he is supposed to deal with this on his own."

Jane let that comment settle for a moment but she didn't respond. After a few minutes she stood up and grabbed Maura's wine glass. "More?" she asked. Maura shook her head. Jane took the wine glass along with her half empty beer bottle and carried both into the kitchen. She had needed to stop for a minute. Needed a break.

Maura sensed this and didn't follow Jane into the kitchen. She heard the sink turn on and assumed Jane was rinsing out her glass before placing it in the dishwater. She nearly jumped off the couch when she heard the impact of glass against a wall. She heard the shattering of glass and thought it sounded more like the beer bottle breaking than the wine glass.

"God damn it!"

There was no mistaking the frustration and anger that echoed throughout Jane's shout. Maura quickly got up and headed into the kitchen now mad at herself for letting Jane walk out of her sight even for a moment. She reached the kitchen and saw immediately that she was right about what had gotten thrown. There were pieces of brown glass scattered on both the floor and the countertop.

Maura looked down at Jane who by now had sunk down to the floor. She was sitting with her back up against the refrigerator. Her knees were pulled up tight into her and she was resting her elbows on her knees. She had threaded her hands behind her head and Maura didn't even need to see her face to realize that she was crying again. The shaking, lurching movements of her shoulders already tipping it off to Maura.

She quietly approached Jane and knelt down in front of her. Gently, she reached out. "Jane."

Jane didn't look up and kept her face and head shielded away from Maura.

"Jane, honey. Look at me." Maura delicately worked to free Jane's head from its hiding place. She needed to make eye contact. She worked to unlace Jane's fingers and as that happened Jane sat up a little straighter and leaned back resting her head against the refrigerator door. Fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I didn't….I couldn't….oh God Maura! What did I do? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Maura had absolutely no idea what Jane was reacting to or apologizing for. She knew it wasn't for throwing the beer bottle. There was still something Jane hadn't explained to Maura. Something had happened on that second trip to Miami. Maura had been worried by Jane's behavior when she got called to the Robber but now, seeing Jane breaking down for a second time, Maura's fear increased. Whatever was still left to be told was not pleasant.

Maura moved a little closer to Jane and sat down. She pulled Jane into her arms and tightened her grip as best she could. Jane rested her head into the crook of Maura's shoulder and continued to cry but it was dissipating towards a whimper instead of a heavy sob.

"I'm right here. Shhhh. I've got you. I'm right here." Maura repeated this over and over trying to sooth Jane. She wanted Jane to tell her what was really going on. What was wrong but she knew that the conversation wasn't going to progress until Jane had calmed down a bit from her outburst. Maura wasn't in any kind of hurry. She'd stay with Jane all night if that's what it took.

After a few minutes Maura felt Jane's body calming down and Jane's breathing was returning to normal. She slowly pushed herself out of Maura's embrace and leaned with her head back. Maura gently wiped away the last of the tears that had fallen down Jane's cheeks. She didn't want to be the first to speak at this point. She wanted Jane to feel comfortable continuing the story so she waited. Jane would know when she was ready to talk again.

It took a few minutes but Jane finally cleared her throat and spoke.

"I didn't mean to break that bottle. I should pick up the glass."

Maura just nodded. She backed away from Jane and gave her room to stand up. Jane moved over to where some of the broken glass had fallen on the floor and she picked up a few of the pieces. She looked over at Maura and paused.

"You aren't wearing any shoes. You should wait in the other room until I can clean this up. I don't want you to cut yourself."

Maura stood and nodded. "I'll be careful. I think you got all the pieces that fell on the floor." She wanted to tell her not to bother. Or ask to help. Even to tell her that she didn't care about a beer bottle that she just wanted to know what was wrong. But she didn't. She decided in that moment it was more important for Jane to feel like she was regaining some sense of control. Even if that only meant control of picking up some glass and protecting Maura from cutting herself.

So she merely nodded at Jane and carefully made her way into the other room. That was what Jane wanted in that brief moment and that was what Maura was going to give her. There wasn't much glass. It wouldn't take Jane long to clean it up. Just long enough, Maura surmised, for Jane to compose herself and rejoin Maura in the living room. So Maura retreated and returned to the couch. Holding her breath and waiting for Jane.

A few moments later a more composed Jane walked back into the living room and sat down right next to Maura. Closer to her than Maura expected. Which was absolutely fine with her. She wanted the contact with Jane. She wanted Jane to know, without a doubt, that she was there and wasn't going anywhere until she wasn't needed anymore. Jane quietly rested her head on Maura's shoulder. Maura moved her arm so it rested behind Jane's head and she let her fingers absently run through Jane's hair. They stayed like that for a minute until Maura finally felt like it was her place to speak again.

"The night I gave you the tox screen results you were about to tell me something. But your phone rang and you left. Was it Agent Nixon that called you back to Miami?"

Jane was quiet for a moment but then answered. "No. It wasn't Nixon who called."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**One Week Prior**

While Jane had returned to work after her return from Miami everyone realized there was something off with her. She was quieter. Slightly more withdrawn but not completely removed from the group. But everyone would say she was different. They couldn't get her to talk about it. Which didn't really come as a surprise to anyone but Maura. Jane had a tendency to not talk about personal issues with anyone. Except Maura. So when the group found out that Maura was also given the freeze out it had them all worried.

Jane sat at her desk on her second day returned to active case work doing something that she normally complained about. Paperwork. Usually Jane exerted more effort complaining about police paperwork than it would have taken to just do her police paperwork. But there was no complaining coming from Jane today. She just sat quietly at her desk filling out her forms and completing her investigation recaps.

"Has she said anything to you yet?" Frost whispered over to Korsak.

"Nothing. And she hasn't said anything to Maura either," Korsak whispered back.

Jane had greeted her partners in crime detection the previous morning with no explanation other than she was back to active duty. When both asked, she simply answered it was still a confidential FBI investigation but that her role had been insignificant. She added she was glad to be back. And that was it.

"She's starting to really worry me. She hasn't complained about filling out those reports in triplicate once today." Frost looked over at his partner and wondered what could have bothered her so much so quickly.

"Let's give it another day or so and if she hasn't snapped out of it we can try again," Korsak offered. But he more than anyone understood getting Jane to talk about anything she didn't want to talk about was next to impossible.

Frost nodded, "I'd feel better if at least Dr. Isles knew what was going on."

Jane felt them staring at her. She understood that they were worried about her and she was not trying to give them any reason to worry but she just had so much going through her head she got lost there at times. She had managed to avoid long conversations with her mother and with Maura since her return but she was running out of legitimate excuses for cutting conversations short or for why she couldn't have lunch or dinner. Frankie and Tommy understood something was up but her brothers had always left Jane alone knowing she would talk to them when she was ready.

In the distance she heard the elevator ding and then the all too familiar sounds of Maura's heels making contact with the floor. Normally, the sound of Maura approaching would put a smile on the detective's face. But she'd been trying to limit her time with Maura since her return. She had asked Maura to run the tox screen on Frank's hair sample and the results had been ready since yesterday. She hadn't claimed them yet and most of her didn't want to know for certain what she was sure the results would confirm.

"Hey Doc," she heard Frost greet Maura.

"Detective," she acknowledged Frost. "Sergeant Korsak." The sounds of her footsteps kept heading directly towards Jane. She finished her sentence on the report and turned to greet her best friend. She didn't want to upset Maura and she wasn't looking to ignore her. So she greeted her first.

"Hey Maura," she said as upbeat as she could manage.

"Jane," she said and smiled as Jane turned to greet her. She was well aware that Jane had been avoiding substantial conversations with her since her return from Miami. She wasn't rude. She wasn't short. But she no longer lingered to chat or just hang out. And Maura missed that. Missed her. Plus, she was worried. She had the lab results for the tox screen for Jane and was surprised Jane hadn't asked for them yet.

She had requested two extra tests that Jane hadn't asked for including a DNA profile. There was something about all of this that bothered Maura. So when the results came back she was more than a little surprised that the DNA profile was a match for Frank Rizzoli Sr. As far as she knew Jane hadn't heard from her father in almost two years. So why she was requesting a tox screen for him and labeling it a John Doe Maura couldn't understand. But she understood that Frank was somehow tied into Jane's trip to Miami and the FBI investigation. And based on the tox screen results, Maura now also knew that Frank was using. That fact alone was going a long way towards explaining Jane's withdrawn behavior.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel our lunch. The lab got backed up and I needed to help with some of the backlog," Maura offered as she approached Jane.

"That's alright. It gave me a chance to get caught up on some paperwork. We can have lunch tomorrow."

"Actually, I was hoping you were free for dinner."

Knowing she couldn't put her off again without risking hurt feelings Jane quickly answered. "Sure. I'd like that. Dinner dinner or take out?"

Maura smiled, "Take out is fine. And maybe a movie?" They hadn't had a movie night in a few weeks and she was just really looking to spend some time with Jane.

Jane nodded, "My place or yours?"

"Mine. I'll handle the food. You bring the movie. I believe it's your turn to pick."

Jane smirked. Last movie night was Maura's choice. A foreign language film Jane couldn't make any sense of but Maura seemed to have enjoyed. "Deal. I didn't feel like reading my movie tonight anyway," she said with a smile. It felt good to make plans with Maura. Maybe Maura could help snap her out of her funk.

"That was an excellent movie Jane. It won an Oscar. I'm just trying to broaden your horizons."

"My horizons are broad enough thank you very much. I'll bring something we both will enjoy. Would you mind stopping for a drink at the Robber before we get food?"

Maura was a little surprised Jane had asked but immediately took her up on the offer. "Not at all," she said.

Jane leaned past Maura in her chair, "Hey guys?" Both Frost and Korsak looked up from their desks. "Drinks at the Robber?"

Both detectives smiled. They both felt that was a step in the right direction. Maybe Jane was going to be ok. Frost answered first. "Sure. It's Korsak's turn to buy."

"It is not. I bought two times ago."

"No Vince, I did. Frost was last time. Then it had been me. And Jane was before me. So in fact, it is your turn."

There was no arguing with Maura's memory. Korsak didn't even try. "Alright. First round is on me." Jane set the time and the boys happily went back to work.

"Did you need anything else?" Jane asked as Maura hadn't made an effort to head back to the morgue.

She looked over at Frost and Korsak to see if their attention had turned to something other than the two of them. "Actually, I wanted to let you know that the lab results are back for that John Doe sample you wanted tested."

Jane flinched a bit but recovered quickly. "Can you bring it home with you tonight so we can talk about it then?"

Maura nodded, "Sure." She figured Jane wouldn't want to discuss the results in front of the guys and she really needed to let Jane know she knew the sample was Frank's. She was relieved when Jane said they would discuss it later that night. She had been feeling guilty for prying into Jane's affairs the way that she had.

"Thanks," Jane said and looked at Maura. "We can talk about everything tonight. Ok?"

Maura smiled and felt a sense of relief. Jane seemed ready to talk about Miami and the investigation. Tonight was starting to shape up better than expected. She headed back down to the morgue to finish out the day.

R&I

Jane told Frost she had to run an errand but was available by phone if they got a call. Considering she had arranged drinks for later, Frost wasn't too concerned about her having to head out for a while. He was already on his way to believing that Jane was returning to normal.

Jane headed downtown and parked her car. She looked around not really looking for anything in particular. It was more of a reflex. A cop taking in her surroundings. She lingered outside for a minute but that entered the diner and saw the person she was looking for. He saw her too.

"Vanilla!" came Rondo's over the top raspy voice. Each time Jane heard him it made her smile. "You are too fine Five-O." If he wasn't so sincere Jane would have been offended. But it was Rondo. And she had come to expect his flirtations.

"Rondo, really? Every time?" she asked.

"Hey, I can't help that I'm caught up in your true beauty," he said with a sly smile.

"Try. Hard." But she couldn't help but smile. "So, do you have something for me?"

Jane had taken a seat in the booth across from Rondo. She pulled out the menu on the table and headed it to him. She wanted him to get something to eat. She would be eating later with Maura but she wanted to make sure Rondo had a decent meal. He smiled at the gesture and nodded to the waitress. She came over and he placed an order for a burger, fries and a milkshake. Jane just asked for water.

"Someday Vanilla, we will have a meal together," he said with a smile.

"I'm sure we will. But today is not that day. Now again, do you have anything for me?"

"It's been tough Vanilla. That wasn't a run of the mill favor you asked from me."

"Tell me something I don't know Rondo. I already knew what I asked of you wasn't going to be easy. What I need to know right now is whether or not you found any information."

"Right. Ok. I did some asking around. I'm sorry Vanilla. I couldn't get anyone to tell me. I tried everyone I could think of that might know and tell me. But I didn't get anywhere."

Jane figured it was a longshot. But she had to try anyway. It wasn't crucial that she find out who was controlling Montoya's drugs in Boston. There wasn't any real reason that she even needed to get that information. But she knew the Feds wanted that from Frank. And she wondered if Frank would give it. Finding it out for herself may not have accomplished anything more than satisfying her own curiosity. She wasn't sure. But maybe knowing that information could be useful down the road. But considering Rondo hadn't come up with anything it seemed to be a moot point.

"Don't worry about it Rondo. I do appreciate you asking around for me," she said with a smile. She tried. It was all she could do.

"Why you are chasing drugs Vanilla? You switching to Narc or something?" Rondo looked at her not trying to hide his curiosity. He had chased down many different pieces of information in the past for Jane but never had she asked him about drug distribution sources.

"No. It was just something I was trying to figure out." Jane sat with Rondo while he ate. She then gave him some money for asking around. It was approaching time to meet the guys and Maura at the Robber so she headed out. Without any idea from Rondo, Jane decided maybe she should just let the entire matter drop. All of it seemed to be out of her hands anyway.

R&I

Drinks at the Robber were pleasant and relaxed. Everyone, Jane included, had a good time. After a few drinks Maura and Jane headed out. Jane stopped for a movie and Maura stopped for Chinese takeout. They met at Maura's for their prearranged movie night.

As Jane got drinks for them both Maura dished up the food onto two plates. Jane settled in at the kitchen island and Maura joined her but also slid a file across the island to her. Jane knew what it was. She swallowed the food she just placed in her mouth and looked at the closed file. She didn't make an attempt to open it.

"Bottom-line it for me," Jane said looking up at Maura.

"The ELISA came back positive. The mass spectrometry then confirmed the positive test results."

Jane gave no outward reaction. "Which drugs?"

Maura knew the file and didn't need to open it to recite the results. "Oxycodone, cocaine and methamphetamines."

Jane released the breath she was holding. "Son of a bitch," she muttered more to herself than to Maura. Maura didn't say anything for a minute. She was trying to figure out the best moment to tell Jane she checked the DNA profile and that she knew the hair sample belonged to Frank. But she was trying to get an overall sense of Jane's reaction to the results first.

Jane broke the sudden silence first. "Maura, thank you for running the test. I know it's not exactly procedure to run tox screens for non-existent cases." Jane paused and put her hand on top of the file. She then looked up at Maura. She drew a breath and continued. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"There's something I think you should know too," Maura tried to add as a warning. She needed to tell Jane she knew the file test was for Frank.

Jane went to say something but her phone rang. She pulled her phone from her hip and looked at the caller ID. The number wasn't one she recognized but the area code was 305 which Jane knew to be the Miami area. She paused for a second and then answered the call.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane," came the voice at the other end. Jane wasn't too surprised. She knew in that moment a call from Miami would come from one of two people. If she placed bets she would have bet money on who she thought it was going to be and she would have been right.

"What do you need?" she asked. Maura watched Jane as she took the call. There was a noticeable change in her demeanor and tone. Steeled. Reserved. Marginally angry. She stood up from the island and walked away from Maura wanting to take the call in private. Maura respected her need for privacy and didn't move from where she had settled.

About a minute later Jane walked back into the kitchen. Jane's expression worried her. "I'm sorry Maura. I have to go," she said and she started to clear her dinner plate. Maura realized Jane was simply trying to channel some sort of nervous energy.

"Jane, I'll get that," she gestured to the dishes. "Is everything ok?"

She paused before answering. "I'm not sure really. I'm sorry. I don't have time to explain. I'll tell you everything when I get back," she said as she headed for the door.

"Back?"

"I need to go back down to Miami," she said quietly. "I'll be in touch." She walked out of Maura's house without giving her any chance for further questions. As she got into her car she wondered how it was that her father still possessed the ability to pull her back into the tragedy that had become of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Miami- Second trip**

"Not bad."

Nixon raised his head slightly startled. The Boston detective was suddenly standing behind him admiring his work. He had to admit that the FBI firing range was the last place he thought he would run into her again.

Jane took the target that Nixon had just removed and held it up. He had stayed within the chest target area and there were several clustered impact holes. Nixon couldn't help but let a cocky smile stretch across his face. He was a good shot and he knew it.

"Thanks. With the upcoming events I wanted to get in a little practice." He smiled at her. "Care to have a go?" He didn't hide the underlying challenge in the tone of his voice. He knew her file and had been impressed but he was confident that he was a better shot than the detective.

Jane heard the challenge in his voice and she smiled. "Why not," she said.

Nixon put up a new paper target and pulled out a new clip of bullets for Jane. He didn't load the Glock 19 instead leaving that for Jane. He figured she would want to get a feel for his gun. Jane approached the firing point and loaded the Glock cycling a round into the chamber. She felt it in her hands trying to get used to the weight.

She smirked, "Interesting. It's almost as big as my gun." She held it for just a few more seconds before taking aim at the target. With extreme precision Jane proceeded to unload the magazine of all fifteen bullets. Once she emptied the magazine she put down the gun and stepped back.

Nixon pressed the lever to retrieve the paper target and knew instantaneously that he had underestimated Jane. His target was rather impressive with hits and for accuracy. He managed to stay within three separate circles near dead center. As impressive as it was, it was nothing compared to what Jane had managed. Jane placed fifteen rounds dead center. All fifteen rounds. Virtually one on top of the other. There was a single hole in the target for Nixon to examine when he removed it. Jane's single hole showed just a slight indication of multiple projectiles having made impact. If Nixon hadn't watched Jane empty the clip he would have assumed she had only shot at the target once.

"Wow," was all he could offer. Jane didn't say a word. Her smile said it all for her.

"I'll let you buy me a drink," she offered after allowing Nixon to admire her handiwork.

He nodded his head once and they both made their way out of the firing range.

R&I

Twenty minutes later they were sitting across from each other at a local bar. Each with a bottle of beer in front of them. They had exchanged casual conversation up to that point but it was Jane who finally asked what she wanted to know.

"Mark, be honest with me. Why am I really involved in all of this?"

Mark dropped his eyes for a minute and focused in on the half empty bowl of pretzels in front of him. "What did he say to get you to come back?" Nixon hadn't been in the room when it was decided that Sanders should call Jane again.

"He made me an interesting offer. I'm not allowed to participate with the execution of the arrest warrants but he said I could participate in the questioning during the interrogation."

Nixon figured it was something along those lines. He understood she wasn't going to get to go along for the warrant execution. She wasn't a federal agent and she was way out of her jurisdiction.

"What I don't yet understand," she continued, "is what I'm really doing here."

"The AG has grown concerned that Montoya and Ramos may try to flee the country. He thinks Frank may have tipped them off that we are close to moving in."

"I understand all of that. Sanders explained that to me when he called me. That doesn't answer my question."

R&I

"_Rizzoli," Jane said answering the call._

"_Jane? Detective, it's SSA Sanders. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."_

"_What do you need?"_

"_Detective, I was wondering if I could convince you to return to Miami."_

"_Why?"_

"_Your father has not attempted to contact Agent Nixon. The AG is concerned that the lack of response from Frank indicates the likelihood that he will inform Ramos that we are close to making arrests. The AG fears that Montoya is preparing to flee the US for Mexico and he now doesn't want to miss out on the arrest and the headlines."_

"_What does any of this have to do with me?"_

"_We've been instructed to give Frank one more day to contact Nixon. If that doesn't happen, our office will mobilize along with the DEA to make the arrests."_

"_I understand that. But again, what does that have to do with me? I appreciate the heads up but my father's affairs are no longer any of my concern."_

"_I sympathize with you position Detective. But if we execute the arrest warrants we will be giving up our chance to identify the Boston connection. The AG does not want the next shipment to get out of Miami. Seizing the drug evidence will help with RICO charges that will be pending against Montoya. The AG may be willing to sacrifice the Boston end of this operation for his headlines and arrests but I still want that connection."_

"_And this means what, exactly, to me? I'm a Boston Homicide detective. I'm not a Narcotics one."_

"_Your father knows the Boston connection. If we proceed with the raid he will be taken down with Ramos. I'm convinced that he may be more open to telling us what he knows after the reality of his arrest sinks in. In an effort to try to obtain the Boston information, the AG and I have discussed having you assist with the initial interrogation of Frank after the arrests."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_We both believe having you in the room when he is interviewed may sway him to talk. I know your last effort has yet to convince him that it would be in his best interest to tell us what he knows. But the AG and I think Frank may reconsider his situation after an actual arrest has been made. We think he hasn't allowed himself to fully realize what is at stake."_

"_I'm not sure why you think my presence in that room will make a difference."_

"_It might not. But I think it's worth a shot. Let me be blunt if I may. Frank is in deep. He may be in so deep he can't see a way out. I think in that room after he has been cuffed, driven to the station, processed as a criminal and sat in a holding cell he will walk into that interrogation room convinced there is no way out. But if he sees you in that room when he first sits down, in that moment I believe he will realize he may in fact have a way out. And I think that will tip things in our favor."_

"_Is that all you want from me? To be in the room?"_

"_No. Don't get me wrong. You are not a federal agent and you will be out of your jurisdiction. We cannot let you participate in the execution of the arrest warrants. But I can allow you to help with the interrogation. I'm not asking you to be a silent observer. I'm asking you to help with the questioning."_

"_When will you make your move?"_

"_We will give Frank through tomorrow to call Nixon. If we don't receive that call I have been given the green light to move in on Montoya the day after tomorrow. The AG wants his headlines and Montoya will need to be taken down before he can flee."_

"_Is Montoya that much of a flight risk?"_

"_The silence from Frank makes the AG believe that he is. One way or another this will all come to an end in the next few days. Detective, I want to stop a major distributor of narcotics. With the AG calling for arrests our plan to follow the drugs into Boston is no longer an option. Please consider helping us."_

"_When do you want me in Miami?"_

"_I will send the jet for you in the morning."_

R&I

"Mark, I'm having a hard time believing that I've been told the complete truth here. What am I really doing involved in all of this? Why did you come get me in Boston? Anyone could have talked to Frank and given him that cell phone. Why did the FBI want it to be me?"

Jane had been bothered by this since she first went to Miami. The task of taking the cell phone to Frank could have been performed by anyone. She wasn't needed. Not for that. And she had a hard time believing that the FBI could so easily believe that simply seeing Jane after two years would have an impact on Frank. There was some missing piece to the puzzle and she knew Mark Nixon had the answer.

Nixon let out a deep breath. "Not the FBI." It came out half mumbled.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't the FBI that wanted you to contact Frank. Your involvement in this wasn't our idea."

She thought for a second. And then it occurred to her. She looked up at Nixon. "The AG."

He smirked. He really needed to stop underestimating her. Dean had tried to warn him about her. Every interaction he had with her made him regret not taking Dean's warnings more serious. He watched her reaction before she stated her thought and he knew she had just pieced it together. She was good. She was damn good. He looked back up at her and nodded.

"Son of a bitch," she stated. It wasn't a shout but it wasn't a whisper either. And she was pissed.

"Jane, if it makes you feel any better no one on our team believed it."

She shook her head. "I can't believe a US Attorney General believes I'm involved in covering up for a drug dealer. Did he even consult the Federal Organized Crime Task Force? Or did he just remember a headline, connect my name with Frank and decide I had to be involved?"

"We think he associated your name with Doyle and became convinced that Frank was running drugs to Boston and dropping out of sight so easily because you were helping him. Sanders tried to tell him he was wrong. But the AG said it was all too coincidental."

"So he didn't check with OC. Because if he had, if anyone of you had, the first thing OC would have told you was that Patrick Doyle doesn't mess around with drugs. Doyle is a lot of things and has his hands in a lot of illegal shit but he hates drugs. He has paid his Family captains extra money for years to keep them out of dealing. His Family has a zero tolerance policy for drugs. He isn't the distribution source."

Nixon had never believed it. Not after reading her file. He could never believe that anyone who had gone through all the things she had gone through would ever be working for the Irish mob. Dean had tried to explain to him that the detective and the medical examiner had been friends long before even Dr. Isles had discovered the paternity of her birth father. Nixon had questioned Dean extensively about the nature of both Jane's relationship with Doyle and Dr. Isles' relationship with Doyle. Dean had insisted that Jane was not involved with the mob. He told Nixon what took place in the warehouse and that Jane had shot Doyle to save him. And that it almost cost Jane her best friend.

But the AG wouldn't let it go. He felt that it was not a coincidence that Frank Rizzoli had appeared in Miami and in the employment of Ramos and Montoya. That he, a nobody, was conveniently given the enormous responsibility of transporting the drugs from Miami to Boston. That he was just suddenly trusted to broker drug deals. That no one could find him once he entered Boston. The AG was convinced Frank was trusted because he was receiving police protection once he entered Boston. The AG believed the Rizzoli family was working for Doyle.

The AG had hoped that bringing Jane down to see Frank would start a domino effect within the Doyle Family. He thought that by sharing their case information with Jane she would be in contact with Doyle to strategize how to react. In effect, the AG believed that Jane would try to tip off Doyle about the federal investigation. He baited the hook, dangled the line and was waiting for the fish to bite.

But that didn't happen. They monitored Jane's cell phone, email, twitter, laptop, home phone. Anything they could tap into to see if she would try to contact Doyle. They followed her for a week before Nixon walked into the station and she had been under surveillance 24 hours since. And nothing. She didn't speak about Frank with anyone except her Lieutenant. Not a call, a text or an email.

The only two things that initially were even remote red flags were the tests Dr. Isles ran on hair samples which just confirmed Frank's drug use and identity, an identity that was hidden under the labeling of 'John Doe' and Jane's two meetings with a Raymond Washington. Agents followed Washington and determined he was a homeless man who was a frequent CI for Jane. They determined he was asking around for information on who the source in Boston could be. All of that lead the FBI to believe Jane did not know the distribution source and that she was not working for Doyle.

But the AG wanted one last try. He felt that after an arrest Jane would have to offer up substantiated information if she wanted Frank to avoid federal prison. He felt that Jane would convince Frank to identify the Boston connection favoring blood family over mob ties. And if Frank wouldn't do it he thought that Jane might tell what she knew to help him.

"So, I'm really here because he thinks I'll try to cut a deal for Frank after the arrest."

Nixon nodded. "I thought he would figure out that he was wrong about you when you didn't ask me for a deal when we first spoke. And then I thought for sure he would figure it out when you didn't ask for anything for Frank from Sanders. And Sanders tried to put it on the table. Sanders thought the AG would realize he was wrong when you left Miami without trying to improve Frank's bargaining position."

Jane finished off the beer that was sitting in front of her. Her head was spinning. She was furious that an AG would believe she was working for the mob. She was still reeling from her anger over Frank's involvement in the entire situation. In general, she was just pissed.

"What happens now?"

"Now, we wait. If Frank doesn't call me by tomorrow we execute the arrests. What will you do?"

Jane was quiet for a minute. "I guess I wait now too."

**A/N You all have been extremely patient with how I've rolled out this story. I hope this chapter has started to help you figure out some of the missing pieces. Tomorrow I will reveal what happened in Miami that has Jane as upset as she is. Thanks for the support and for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Did you make it to Miami alright? M_

_Janie where on Earth are you? A_

_I had to tell Angela at least what state you were in. Sorry. She was getting out of hand. M_

_Maura says you are in Florida. Why are you in Florida? A_

_Partner is everything ok? Lt won't tell us where you are. F_

_Jane if there's anything that you need just call me. K_

_When are you coming home? A_

_Why aren't you answering your texts? A_

_You haven't told Maura when you are coming home either? What is going on Jane? A_

"_Jane, it's Maura. Please call me. I just want to know that you are alright."_

R&I

The extra day Sanders and Nixon gave Frank to call on his own came and went. Without a call. Jane wasn't too surprised. She had doubted he would call when she presented the option to him the first time. And that was when she only knew about the gambling debt. Once Maura had confirmed that Frank was also using, she knew Frank was lost to that world. Drugs, gambling, deceit. It had sucked him into its web and she feared there was no recovery from that.

Nixon had let Sanders know that Jane had accurately guessed about the AG's suspicions. Jane was fine with that. She found Nixon to be a stand up agent and given a similar situation she would have told Cavanaugh as well. She had expected him to mention it. So when Sanders pulled her into his office and shut the door she was somewhat ready for what he had to say.

"Nixon is impressed with you. And he doesn't impress easily. So you know, he told me you figured out what the AG was thinking." Jane nodded her head but didn't comment. "Detective, please understand that there isn't anyone in this office that wears a shield that believed you were involved."

"You don't owe me an explanation. I do understand. I can't say that I'm happy about it but I do understand. Don't think that I haven't had my own department's IA crawl up my ass. And that was without them even knowing that Frank was running drugs."

"I want you to know that your first trip down here was more of a test of your integrity than anything else. I'm sorry about that. But I meant what I said to you on the phone for this second trip. I really do want your help nailing the distributor. And I also really do believe that if Frank sees you in that room, gets questioned by you that he may decide to do the right thing. I still want your help with the interview if you are still willing."

"The man you are going to arrest tomorrow is not the same man I grow up admiring. I lost that man a long time ago. I lost him to an addiction. The man you will put in that room tomorrow is a stranger to me. But I'm here. And I need to see this through to the end. So I will do what I can."

"And the AG?"

"He made an assumption. He wasn't the first to do so and I doubt he will be the last. I can't control what people think. I just have to trust that they will be satisfied with what they find if they bother to look."

"And that's alright with you?"

"I don't have any other alternative. She's my best friend. She's a part of my life. It's not her fault who her biological father turned out to be."

Sanders couldn't help but smile. The life of a law enforcement officer was a difficult one. Too often filled with danger and uncertainty. He learned early on in his life to identify that small handful of people he could trust and to keep them close. Those were the relationships that grounded him. Defined him. And those were the relationships worth fighting for. Protecting. The look on the detective's face told Sanders she understood that all too well. And she was a better person for it.

Switching gears he continued. "You can't be a part of any of the raids. It's a jurisdiction issue."

"I fully understand that."

"We will have a Command Center established with remote monitoring that you will be welcome to watch. We are coordinating with the DEA, SWAT and our field office to hit six locations simultaneously so there will be plenty for you to watch."

"Will everyone get processed through the same booking center?"

"No. Besides Frank, there are several other Montoya associates that we feel could be persuaded to turn State's evidence. So we are going to isolate the likely candidates and remove them from the Montoya's watchful eye as best we can. Ramos and Montoya will lawyer up before they even get into the backseat of a vehicle so we didn't even plan any interrogations for them. Frank will be brought here and available for an interview as soon as he is processed."

"Seems straightforward enough."

"I'll have someone pick you and escort you to the Command Center first thing tomorrow morning."

R&I

_I'm ok. Too much to explain. I'll fill you in when I get back. Should only be another day or two. J_

R&I

The Command Center was bursting. With everything. People. Sights. Sounds. Nervous energy. Just bursting. For the first time in her career Jane was on the sidelines. A quiet observer. She had been part of numerous raids and warrant execution exercises in her career. But always as a player. She'd been everything from a foot soldier to a planner. But she had never been an observer. This was unfamiliar to her. She didn't know what to do. And she didn't like it.

She knew what to do for a raid. Knew how it felt in those minutes and seconds leading up to the 'Go' order. The adrenaline. The nerves. The rapid heartbeat. The plan and her role in that plan running through her head over and over. The backup plan getting just as much play through her mind as the initial plan. The end goal was always the same. Get home safe at the end of the day. It didn't matter if it was a raid or just an arrest the end goal was always the same.

But today was different. She wasn't out there. She was tucked away in a mobile box on wheels. Computer screens and surveillance cameras all sharing what their little piece of the bigger picture was supposed to be. No less than fifteen people were in that mobile box. Each with their own agenda. Each wanting or needing something different than everyone else. The room was full of individuals. Agendas. Jane didn't like it. She missed being in the field.

Out there they were a team. They moved as one. Thought as one. Reacted as one. Succeeded as one. She could never fully explain that feeling to anyone who had never experienced it. She had tried. For her mother. For Maura. But they just didn't get it. Frankie understood. Frost and Korsak understood. Because they had done it. She looked around the mobile box and she knew she would never, could never, ever be content observing. She was meant to be a player. But today wasn't her game. So she sat and watched. Her time would come later in a different box.

R&I

At exactly 9:26 am the static, chaotic noise that had filled the Command Center suddenly came to a stop. There was an eerie silence that permeated the space. All eyes and all attention were given to one person. One voice. The Supervisory Special Agent in charge of the tactical teams took command.

"Alpha team status check."

"Alpha team ready."

"Bravo team status check."

"Bravo team ready."

"Charlie team status check."

"Charlie team ready."

"Delta team status check."

"Delta team ready."

"Echo team status check."

"Echo team ready."

"Foxtrot team status check."

"Foxtrot team ready."

And then there was silence. All eyes in the Command Center focused in on the large digit clock that was just offset to the right on the monitor panel. Each person watched and waited as the seconds ticked.

And then the clock read 09:30:00.

"All teams. Go. Repeat. All teams. Go."

And it began. Six raids were initiated throughout the city of Miami that morning at the exact same moment. Each may have started at the same time but each was completely different. Once the 'Go' was given each team had different obstacles and terrain to cover or react to. All six teams had different objectives and different numbers to seize. Some were just for capture. Some were capture and seize. So while each started in precisely the same manner all six would end differently.

The audio and video feeds for all six groups filtered back into the Command Center. Jane tried, at first, to watch it all. Tried to take in the actions of six different teams. But it was too much for her. Way too much. So she focused in on one team. The only team that really meant anything to her. Delta team. Charged with the capture of Ernesto Ramos, Frank Rizzoli and Hector Sanchez as well as the seizure of any and all drug shipments on scene.

Jane heard it before seeing any reaction. She actually heard it before it registered with anyone in the Command Center. As soon as she heard it she stood up and moved closer to the monitor panel. She wasn't sure if the SSA reacted to her movement or the second, more distinct sound. But he had heard it by then too.

Gunshots. Multiple gunshots.

Upon hearing the second shot Jane's hand reached instinctually for her service weapon. A weapon that wasn't there. It wouldn't have mattered if it had been. Jane was in a box. Not there in the field. So she stared at the monitors trying to figure out what was going on.

"Delta team. Status report."

"Delta team under fire! Repeat. Delta team under fire!"

Echoes from the gunshots reverberated throughout the Command Center. All sets of eyes now focused in on the Delta team monitor. The wireless cameras were mounted on the helmets of several of the SWAT team members. The feed was hard to follow because of the rapid, sudden and usually unexpected movements of SWAT. Each image bounced around and changed before Jane's brain could fully process the picture. And she lost count of the number of rounds fired.

"Delta team Officer Down! Repeat. Delta team Officer Down!"

Shots continued to ring out for about another two minutes. For Jane, it felt like forever. And then there was silence.

"Delta team status report."

"Delta team. Site secure. Request medical assistance. One Officer down. Two suspects down."

"Roger Delta team. Medical response has been initiated."

Officer down. That was never, ever anything Jane wanted to hear. She scanned the monitors trying to see if any of the video feeds could give her a clear idea of the scene. She hoped one of the wired SWAT members would try to assist in the rescue of the Officer that was injured. Jane wanted to see if he, or she, was going to be alright.

And then she let what else was said enter her mind. Two suspects down. Delta team was charged with capturing three individuals. There were two suspects down at scene. Once that thought registered in Jane's mind, she knew.

She just knew.

Fifteen people in the mobile Command Center all finished up directing and receiving information from the six tact teams. Their attention focused on the screens in front of them. No one noticed the detective from Boston who had sunk down into a chair. No one noticed that she was having difficulty catching her breath. No one noticed.

R&I

Jane hated hospitals. And that was just when she was the patient. Finding herself sitting in a cold, sterile waiting area had done nothing to change her opinion about hospitals. As she sat there staring down at her boots she was starting to believe it was worse to be a visitor than it was to be a patient. She wondered how her mother, how Maura, had done this so many times before with her. She made a mental note to apologize to them both when she saw them next.

There were others in that waiting area. Jane paid little attention to the movement of the bodies in and out of the room. Most made no attempt to speak with her. Either not knowing what to say or not wanting to say anything. She barely listened to the broken fragments of conversations that would fill the room from time to time. She heard enough to know that the agent that was shot was going to okay. Everything else seemed to drift about the room disconnected.

"Rizzoli?"

Jane's head snapped up upon hearing her name. A doctor was standing in the doorway of the waiting area looking around to see if someone reacted to her calling out the name. Jane stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"I'm Jane Rizzoli. Frank Rizzoli is my father," Jane managed to say barely loud enough for the doctor to hear.

"I was the cardiovascular surgeon that operated on your father. He presented with a…"

Jane was listening to the doctor but not really hearing the doctor. She tried to focus in on the doctor's lips to follow along with the words they were forming hoping that would help.

"…damage to the chest cavity…"

In that moment she couldn't help but wish that Maura was with her.

"…bullet fragmented…"

If Maura was with her Jane was sure that she would understand everything the doctor was trying to say.

"…aorta…"

If Maura was with her Jane knew she could put all of this in simple English. Maura could explain this better.

"…pulmonary artery…"

But Maura wasn't here and Jane knew she needed to be paying better attention to what the doctor was trying to say.

"…unfortunately…"

Jane wasn't good with medical language. She chastised herself for not paying more attention to Maura when she was describing medical things. Maura had handled plenty of gunshot wounds and was always trying to explain the science behind the injuries to Jane.

"…Ms. Rizzoli?"

This worked to regain Jane's attention.

"Ms. Rizzoli, I'm sorry but your father's injuries were too extensive and beyond that which we could repair. I am sorry for your loss."

As hard as she tried not to Jane heard and understood that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Present Day**

"Jane."

For the third time that night tears were freely flowing down the cheeks of the detective. For the first time all night the doctor finally understood why.

But the understanding still left Maura feeling lost. For Maura, understanding a situation usually freed her to formulate a solution. Understanding usually led to answers. But Maura had no solution for this. There was no fixing this.

"Jane, I'm so sorry."

Jane curled herself into Maura and let the grief consume her.

**Two Days Prior- Miami**

"Ms. Rizzoli?"

"I…Can…"

"Is there anyone we can call for you?"

For a second an image of Maura flashed through her mind. But the second after that Jane remembered that Maura was in Boston. She was in Miami. She went to say that but the words didn't seem to want to work right. So she felt herself shake her head. When the doctor nodded Jane at least felt like she communicated something.

Silence filled the sterile room.

"I need to see him."

Again the doctor nodded. That need was common for family members who had experienced sudden loss.

"Give us just a few minutes. I'll have someone escort you down to the morgue."

Silence filled the sterile room again.

Jane stood staring down at her feet. Time passed but Jane didn't register how much or how long.

"Ms. Rizzoli? Will you follow me?"

She nodded. She followed. She focused on remembering to breathe.

Riding down in the elevator her mind wandered. There was a sad irony that she was riding in an elevator to go to a morgue. An act Jane had experienced on a near daily basis. But this. She had no experience for this.

It was all so different. The sights. The sounds. The smells. This wasn't her morgue. This wasn't a place that offered her comfort. This wasn't a place where she was surrounded by people she cared about. This was detached. This was cold. This was foreign.

She stood in a hallway for a minute. She had been told to wait. So she was waiting.

"Ms. Rizzoli?"

She didn't have to wait anymore. She followed the feet of the person in front of her.

"I'll leave you alone. Please take as much time as you need."

**Present Day**

"How am I going to tell them?"

It had been a few minutes since Jane had stopped crying and this had broken the silence.

"You tell them the truth," Maura offered. "Or I can do it for you if that's what you need."

"No. I have to tell them. I just…I just don't how…" She didn't finish the sentence.

"You will. You will know how to tell them when you see them."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course. Whatever you need Jane."

**Two Days Prior- Miami**

"Detective?"

Jane was outside the hospital sitting on a bench. She had needed the air. She turned to look up at Agent Nixon.

"I'm glad the agent is going to be ok," Jane offered.

"Detective, I'm sorry."

"Did the other teams all get back safe?"

"Yes. They did. Jane, can I do anything for you?"

"I need to make arrangements to have him sent to Boston. His family….our family….will want him there and not here. How long?"

Nixon understood what Jane was asking. "I can see that they expedite everything as quickly as possible. We should be able to release the….him by tomorrow. If I run into any issues I'm sure Sanders will help."

Jane nodded. "There is something you can do for me."

"Name it."

"Take me to his trailer."

Nixon nodded.

R&I

Jane stared out the window as Nixon drove. He didn't push for a conversation. They rolled up to the trailer park and Nixon weaved his way through towards Frank's trailer. He parked the car. Jane looked at the trailer from the car. The area was blocked off by police tape but it was clear that the crime scene techs had come and gone already. There wasn't anyone there.

"The CSRU team has processed everything. You can go in."

She just continued to stare out the window at the trailer. She couldn't help but focus on the door. It was still off its hinges. Frank hadn't gotten that fixed. She let her last interaction with him race through her mind.

"_If you want out of this, call the number stored in this phone."_

"_Would you?"_

"_I just don't know Pop. I can't imagine myself ever being in this situation. I was raised better than this. You taught me better than this. I just wish I knew what happened to that man because I don't even recognize who you've become." _

Sitting there, she realized that was the last thing he ever heard from her. She opened the car door and stepped out. Nixon didn't move. He assumed she would want to go inside alone. He was surprised when she walked away from the trailer instead of towards it. She suddenly moved quicker and Nixon couldn't help but see Jane step behind a tree and get sick.

She stood still for a moment but finally moved back towards the car. Without speaking she opened the car door and sat down. Nixon looked over at her and couldn't help but be concerned. She was pale, there was a sheen of sweat on her brow and her hands were visibly shaking. But he waited for her to speak.

"Take me to my hotel. Please."

He started the car immediately and never once questioned why she didn't go into the trailer.

**Present Day**

"Whatever I need?" Her tone was flat but expectant.

"Yes. I'll do anything you need me to do. Just name it." She wanted to help Jane with whatever she needed.

Jane sat up and pulled herself away from Maura. She took a second to adjust to the sudden loss of contact she had with her. She wiped away the last of the tear tracks from her face. After a second she took in a deep breath and stood up.

Maura watched her friend like a hawk but didn't move from the couch. She wasn't sure why Jane was up but she felt like she didn't need to get up with her. So when Jane walked towards the kitchen Maura moved to the edge of the couch but remained seated. She stared towards the kitchen. The last time Jane was left alone in there she threw a bottle against the wall. Maura didn't know what exactly Jane was doing but she didn't think another glass would get broken.

After just a few seconds Jane walked back into the living room. She had something in her hand. Maura recognized it immediately. It was the envelope that she first saw sitting next to Jane at the Robber. The same envelope Jane kept a tight grip on while Maura drove her home. Jane walked back over to the couch and sat back down. Maura continued to watch Jane. Again, as she had all night, she waited for Jane to continue.

"I haven't….I need…." she paused. She took a deep breath and clutched the envelope in her hand. She turned and looked at Maura. She handed the envelope over to Maura who let Jane place it into her hand and didn't take it until Jane let it slide completely out of her hand.

"I can't. Will you? Please?"

Maura finally took possession of the envelope. She looked at Jane to make sure it was what she really wanted. And then she opened the envelope.

R&I

**One Day Prior- Miami**

"_Jane please call me back. I'm worried about you."_

_Janie what is going on? A_

_Jane please at least text that you are ok. M_

_Jane? A_

R&I

Jane knocked on Sanders door and waited to be asked in.

"Detective, please come in."

Jane walked in and sat down in front of Sanders' desk. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Detective. I'm very sorry about your father. I can't help but think that some of this was my fault. I should have pushed the AG harder when the evidence never showed any reason to suspect that you knew."

Jane shook her head. "You did what you needed to do. This wasn't on you. This wasn't on the AG. Frank did this to himself. No one made him gamble. No one made him abuse drugs. Once he signed on with Montoya there was never going to be a good ending for him."

Sanders nodded. He understood that. He just wondered if understanding would ever really make any of this any easier for the detective. He seriously doubted that.

"We pushed the lab techs and we have been able to expedite the processing of everything. We can release the body to you today. The AG has signed off on allowing you to transport him across state lines and you will be able to proceed with any funeral arrangements that your family will want."

"Will he get convictions?"

"The AG is confident that he will get convictions against Montoya, Ramos and everyone arrested in the raids. The evidence is compelling."

"And the Boston distribution source?"

Sanders shook his head. "We still don't know. But we executed multiple search warrants and seized several laptops from Montoya and Ramos' homes. So we are hopeful our analysts will be able to uncover something."

"Is there anything else that you need from me?"

"In relation to this investigation, no. We have arranged for the jet to fly you back to Boston in the morning. I'm sorry it can't be tonight. Our flight crew is required to get a set amount of rest in between flights and they can't fly again until tomorrow morning."

Jane nodded. That was fine. She wasn't even going to secure the release of Frank until later that day so she still needed some time to make the appropriate arrangements. She then looked up and questioned Sanders. "Is there something you needed that was not in relation to the investigation?"

Sanders reached down to a file on his desk and flipped open the folder. He withdrew an item and looked up at Jane. "Our CSRU team that processed Frank's trailer found this." He pushed an envelope across the table. It had Jane's name on it but it was still sealed.

She looked down at it and then back up to Sanders. "I can't take it. It's evidence. You should log it in as evidence."

Sanders shook his head. "I don't think so. To me, this is a personal correspondence from a father to a daughter. Please take it."

Jane looked at it again. "What if…"

"Look, if there is anything in there that you think we need to be made aware of I trust that you will let me or Nixon know."

She reached out and took the envelope in her hand. "Thank you." She then stood up and left.

R&I

**Present Day- Early Morning Boston**

Jane had been on the ground for about twenty minutes. She found herself in her car at the airfield. She spent the entire flight from Miami staring at the envelope Sanders had given her but she could not find it in herself to open it. It now sat on the passenger seat of her car. She started her car and drove.

Fifteen minutes later she found her car parked in front of Frankie's apartment. She sat in her car for a few minutes trying to figure out how exactly she was going to tell Frankie and then Tommy and Angela about Frank. She took a deep breath and exited the car.

She got as far as the front stoop. But she froze. She couldn't get herself to take another step forward. She just couldn't. Instead, she walked back to her car, got in and drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Maura took a deep breath and steadied herself. She looked at Jane one last time to make sure she was certain and then began to read the letter aloud.

_Jane_

_I've been staring at the cell phone you left behind for me. I've even had it in my hands a few times. I've done everything but hit the button. I've come to the realization that I won't ever use the phone. I think I knew that before you ever showed up. I think I knew something a long time ago that I just couldn't get myself to admit until now._

_I'm beyond saving Jane. My time has passed. Getting myself in so deep in Boston that I lost it all should have been enough motivation for me to turn things around. Instead I end up in a different city surrounded by different people only to end up in the exact same place. In over my head and without a way out. I kept trying for that one big score. That one bet that would magically pull me even with the world. But it is never going to come. I am in too deep._

_The issues lay with me. Not Montoya or Ramos. They were just a vehicle for a ride I was already on. Not with you or your brothers. Or your mother for that matter. There was never anything you could have done that would have changed things for me. I know you well enough to know that you will believe there was something you could have done differently to stop all of this. Don't. Any energy you spend trying to think like that will be energy wasted. And I'm just not worth that anymore._

_I chose this. I fully understand that my actions have consequences. I am willing to face those consequences. Let's face it Jane. Federal prison is where I belong. We both know that. So when the FBI makes their move, which I can only assume will be soon, I am willing to accept responsibility for the things that I have done. I don't want a deal. I don't deserve one._

_I can only hope you will remember me for how I was instead of what you saw a few days ago. You were right. I am no longer the man I used to be. I don't want you to know who I am now. Remember me from better times Jane. Remember the man who taught you sports and took you camping. Remember the man who tried to explain to you why there was evil in the world and what I said to you when you first told me you wanted to be a cop. For that was the man who raised you. That is who I want you to remember. I'm just not that man anymore. But I was once._

_I'm holding the cell phone in my hand. You said it was a way out. But it's not. There is no out for any of this. Not for me. I know what they want to know. I just can't tell them that. I won't tell them that. What is meant to happen for me will happen for me. I accept that now. Don't waste your energy with me any further. Go back to Boston. Go back to your life. A life that has made me proud for all these years._

_Boston Harbor Island State Park. Remember that Jane._

R&I

Maura handed the letter over to Jane who hesitated for a second but did take it. Maura watched as Jane's eyes scanned over the letter. She could not interpret the look on Jane's face. She didn't know what to say. So she sat there and let Jane absorb the message.

After a few minutes Jane shook her head. "He was too late."

"Too late for what?" Maura asked a little confused.

"Too late to help himself. Even if he had mailed this it would have gotten to me too late."

"I'm sorry Jane I don't follow. How was this letter him trying to help himself?" If anything Maura thought it read more like a man that had given up. It read like Frank was resigned to his pending arrest and incarceration.

"Why didn't he just make that call? He can write the answer down in a letter but he can't just make a simple phone call?"

"The answer? Jane, I don't understand."

"Maura, that letter just told me what they wanted to know. That letter holds the answer to who the Boston distributor is. Why he wrote it in there but didn't make that call I will never understand. He could have negotiated his way out of federal prison. They didn't want him. They wanted the source. He could have gotten so much for that information. But he didn't try. Why didn't he try?"

"Do you really know who the Boston source is?" Maura was surprised and was trying piece the contents of the letter together that would give her an idea of what exactly Jane suddenly now seemed to be aware of. She couldn't. There were clearly pieces of the puzzle Maura didn't understand.

Jane nodded her head. "I should have pushed him harder. I should have asked about the distributor. But I never did. I was so angry with him I didn't even know if I wanted him to get a deal. I should have tried to get him to tell me. Based on this I think he would have. Maybe I should have tried to save him from himself."

"Jane. Don't do that to yourself. You aren't at fault here. He wasn't going to tell them. He had the chance. He could have made that call. He chose not to. Even in that letter he told you he chose not to. This wasn't on you. He was willing to accept the consequences of his actions. You couldn't have made that decision for him."

"I could have asked him. But I was so mad at him. To know what he had done. What he was doing. What he was a part of. I let the anger and disappointment cloud my thinking. I could have protected him. I could have tried to arrange that."

"Jane. Stop. He didn't want your help. He said so himself. And if he let you know the source in that letter then there was a good chance he would have said something when you interviewed him. You were supposed to speak him after his arrest. If he already tipped you off in that letter maybe he would have tipped you off in the interview. You just never got that chance. But that was not your fault."

"Maybe. Maybe he would have said it during the interview. I don't think he expected me to be there. Maybe Sanders was right. That seeing me would have given him some motivation to tell what he knew. But I'll never know that for sure."

"No, you won't. But blaming yourself for the things Frank chose to do in his life won't get you anything but hurt."

Jane looked at the letter again. "Why didn't he make that call?"

"I just don't know."

Jane stood up and walked over to the kitchen island. She picked up her cell phone and started scrolling through numbers. Jane found the number she was looking for and hit send. She waited for the person to answer.

"Who are you calling?" Maura asked. Before Jane could answer a voice interrupted.

"Detective, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Nixon, I know who the Boston source is. We need to talk."

R&I

**Boston Harbor Island State Park- 1989**

"Jane, go help your brother," Frank directed.

"Pop, he's old enough to set up his own tent. He's done it before," said the slightly annoyed fifteen year old.

"Janie, please just help him. He's younger than you and needs help."

Jane released a heavy sigh, slightly heavier than what was called for but she was trying to prove a point. But she went over to Tommy and asked if he wanted her help. He did. And within a matter a few minutes Jane had helped Tommy get his tent all set up. The smile on Tommy's face made Jane feel guilty for not offering to help him on her own sooner.

Frank and Frankie had finished their tents and had started working on what would be the fire pit. Frankie always loved big roaring fires so he was in charge of making the fire pit. Jane knew that Frank kept a fire extinguisher with his camping supplies and because of that Frankie was allowed to make the pit just a little bigger than what was needed for camping.

Jane enjoyed camping trips with the guys. Frank had taken them somewhere every summer since Jane could remember. Her mother never joined them.

"_I'm sorry but spending three days outdoors without a bath or indoor plumbing is not my idea of a good time."_

Jane snickered to herself when she thought of her mother's objections. She never believed her mother disliked camping. She just wanted a weekend alone and some peace and quiet. Jane had an image of Angela lounging on the couch reading some trashy romance novel. She had to be in her glory. A quiet house was a rarity in the Rizzoli family household.

Jane loved this time with her father. And her brothers. As annoying as they could get she really did love them both. And when they were camping everyone was having so much fun no one seemed to get on the other's nerves. It was just three days of hiking, fishing, swimming and relaxing. What more could anyone ask for?

Tents all set up, fire pit all ready to go Frank rounded up the kids and announced it was time to go fishing. His plan was for them to catch their dinner for the night. Each Rizzoli grabbed a fishing pole and they all headed down to the lake. Much to Frank's satisfaction, they caught enough for dinner within the first hour they tried.

A few hours later the Rizzoli kids were full of fish and snacks Angela had packed for them. The fire was going big and strong and everyone was gathered around the fire just chatting about nothing in particular. Frank shared a few stories. Several were ones he told every year. Classics. But the kids still loved to hear them. Except Tommy didn't like the one about the guy with a hook instead of a hand. That one scared him too much still.

Soon Tommy and Frankie had drifted off to sleep and that left Jane and Frank. Each still wide awake. Frank turned on the radio he had brought and tuned it into a news station.

"The sports recap should be on soon," he said and smiled. "We'll get a Sox update."

Jane smiled. "I think they can go far into the playoffs this year Pop. Maybe this year is the year." She was hopeful. She wanted to see the Sox win the World Series.

"Maybe Jane. Just maybe. Time will tell." He didn't want to crush her spirits. He wasn't as convinced with the Sox's chances that year. But his daughter had developed a passion for the team and Frank didn't want hinder that passion.

The radio station was covering one last story before switching over to sports coverage. Jane and Frank listened to the news story. It was a subject Jane had heard a little about but never really paid too much attention to. But she grew curious. So she listened more than she normally would. At the end of the story the radio station went into a commercial break.

"Hey Pop?" she asked.

"Yeah Janie?"

"I don't get it. Why would they do it?"

Frank had listened to the story too and knew what Jane was asking about. "I'm not sure. Maybe because they think they can get away with it."

"But it's wrong. Don't they care that it's wrong?"

"Janie, there are some people in the world that don't care about right and wrong. Some people are only care about themselves. Those people will do whatever they need to do to get what they want. They don't care who they hurt. They don't even really care if they get caught. That's what makes them so dangerous."

"That's what I don't understand. How can someone not care if they hurt someone else? How do they live with themselves?"

"Jane, not everyone thinks the same way you do. Sadly, there is evil in this world. And by evil I mean people who don't value life. When a person stops valuing life they become capable of inflicting great pain. It's the only way I can believe that those people did those things. No one who values life could be capable of that."

"So why does the reporter call them a 'family'? Are they all related?"

"No. These guys aren't a family like we are. It's not a reference about blood relations. They get called a 'family' because the people all work together for the same goal. They are like a team in a way. Individuals who work together to achieve one common goal. Unfortunately, the goal these guys are working to achieve just happens to be very illegal."

"Can't the police stop them? It seems that everyone knows who did it so why can't the police arrest them?"

"They need proof Jane. It doesn't matter what people know. The police need to be able to prove it."

"But someone had to see what happened. Why doesn't someone come forward?"

"I'm sure someone did. But they are too scared to admit that they saw it happen. Guys like that count on people being scared. They count on the fact that even if someone saw what they did no one would come forward. Very few people have the courage to speak out when something like this happens."

"It's just sad." Jane was quiet for a minute and Frank thought their conversation on this topic was done. "Pop if I tell you something will you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"I know what I want to be when I grow up."

"Oh really? A plumber like your old man?"

"No. Sorry. I want to be a cop. I want to be someone people can count on to do the right things."

Frank was quiet for a minute. "Janie, why would you think that would make me laugh?"

"I don't know. It's just not a typical profession choice for a girl."

"Janie, you can do anything you want to do in life. It doesn't matter that you are a girl. I think you will make a great cop. You look after people, protect people. You always have. Don't ever think you can't do something because you are a girl."

"If I were a cop I bet I could do something about those guys."

"Jane, when you are a cop you will be able to protect families like ours from 'families' like those."

That made Jane smile. Her father seemed to believe in her. The radio was coming out a commercial and the sports report was about to start. They both got quiet to listen. Just as the sports commentator was about to begin Frank spoke.

"Hey Janie?"

"Yeah Pop?"

"Your mother is going to freak out when you tell her."

"I know."

"Let's not tell her for a little while."

"Good idea."

And they settled in to get a recap on the Sox.

**A/N Thanks for all the positive reviews and PMs about this story. I know it took an unusual path. There is just one more chapter left. I know you all want to know the Boston source. I started the explanation here. I will finish it tomorrow. The story wraps up with tomorrow's chapter as well.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She had put it off as long as she could. Even having failed to do so once already that day. The thought of what still lay in front of her made her queasy and she found herself needing to take in shorter, quicker breaths. She took a second and steadied herself. She looked over at Maura.

"I need to tell them. I tried this morning. I stood outside Frankie's but I just couldn't get myself to knock on his door. But I need….I need to tell them."

Maura stood up and walked next to Jane. She reached out and took Jane's hand and squeezed. "I'll be with you. We will tell them together."

That made Jane feel more confident that she could get through the conversations. She had tried today. She was going to tell Frankie as soon as she got back but when she found herself staring at his front door she had lost her nerve. All of them had such a complicated relationship with Frank that she was worried how each would take the news. She worried about Frankie the most.

He had tried the hardest to find Frank when he first took off. It seemed to matter to him more than anyone else. He was angry about what Frank had done but Jane could always see the conflict in his eyes when they would speak of Frank. Frankie took the revelation of Frank's gambling debt the hardest as well. Like Jane, he had missed all of the warning signs that there were issues. Like Jane, he never thought Frank would do the things he did. And like Jane, he felt guilty for not being there for Angela. He also felt that it was his fault the gambling wasn't identified sooner. If only. Something could have been done. If only.

Jane knew the heartache Frankie felt when he finally came to accept that the Frank he created in his mind as the perfect father and husband was not actually the Frank that walked the Earth. Frankie had the hardest time rectifying that with himself. Jane knew without a doubt that Frank's death would hit Frankie the hardest. That was why she froze earlier today. She just couldn't be the one that hurt Frankie like she was about to. But there was no one else who could, or should, tell him. She needed to. She owed it to him to be the one.

Jane asked Maura to drive. They rode to Frankie's in complete silence. Jane wondering what the best words to use would be. Maura wondering what more she could do to make any of this easier for Jane. Jane stared out the window. She had done countless notifications in her career. They were never pleasant but they needed to be done. But again, no matter what she had as 'practical' experience she found it was all new, foreign to her as it now involved her personally. No matter how many times before this morning she had looked at someone and had to tell them a family member or loved one had died, this was the first time she ever had to tell someone she loved that a family member had died.

Maura parked the car and they both walked up to Frankie's front door. This was farther than Jane had gotten early that day. She reached to press the intercom button for his apartment. Maura couldn't help but notice how shaky Jane's hands were. But Jane placed her finger on his buzzer button and pushed. And then waited.

"Yeah?" came the voice that was distinctly Frankie.

Jane hit the talk button. "Frankie it's me." Her voice cracked a little. Maura squeezed her hand again trying to reassure Jane that she wasn't alone.

There was no response. Just a buzzing sound and Jane knew Frankie was letting them into the building. Frankie's apartment was on the third floor and Jane took the stairs. Maura didn't seem to mind. When they reached the third floor she found Frankie's door was open for her. She paused for a second before half knocking and half entering.

"Janie," greeted Frankie. He was in the kitchen. "When did you get back from….where the hell did you go anyway?"

Jane was about to start to answer when she was interrupted by a small bundle of fur. Jo had finally heard Jane walk in and from out of nowhere came running to greet her owner. Jumping up onto Jane's legs with excitement Jane scooped Jo up and pulled her into her chest. Jo went to work at showing Jane just how much she missed her with zealous licks all over Jane's face. Jane had missed Jo so she let her have a moment before pulling her away.

Stretching her head before putting her down, "I missed you too Jo." Jo seemed satisfied with the greeting and once down she turned to attention to Maura. Maura squatted down to pet Jo. "Hey girl," she said.

"Oh, hi Maura," Frankie said as he walked into the living room. It was the first time he realized Maura was with Jane. "Seriously Jane, where were you? You realize Ma has been freaking out."

Jane nodded. "I was…I was in Miami." Maura heard the shakiness in Jane's voice but doubted that Frankie picked up on it yet.

"Well, Ma will be happy you are home. Does she know yet?"

"Know?" Jane asked almost panicked.

"Yeah, does she know you are home? I swear she was close to calling the Florida State Patrol."

"I'm going to see her a little later."

Frankie nodded. He still hadn't really looked at Jane yet. "So, what took you to Miami?"

Jane didn't say anything right away. Finally Frankie clued in on the tension that seemed to be radiating from Jane. He looked at her and really looked at her for the first time. He immediately knew something was wrong.

"Jane?"

"Frankie, I have….there's…." she released a breath. "Can you…can we sit down?"

Frankie nodded. It was something big, whatever it was. Jane was rarely at a loss for words. They both sat down. Frankie vaguely noticed Maura's movements. She had moved to the other side of the couch near Jane. Not sitting, not getting in the way but lingering close. Hovering almost.

"Frankie," she started again and couldn't stop the shakiness of her voice.

"Janie, just tell me. It can't be that bad." But as he turned to look at Maura, hoping she could confirm that it wasn't too bad, he saw the look on her face and understood it really was something bad. Suddenly, he knew. "It's Pop, isn't it? What did he do?"

"Frankie, something…" she paused again. Maura reached over and put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "I have to tell you something and there's just not an easy way to say it."

"Just tell me Jane," he said already starting to understand what Jane had yet to say.

"Pop was shot and killed in Miami two days ago."

She said it. He heard it. Neither spoke. Neither moved. There was just silence.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Jane nodded but didn't answer beyond that.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah Frankie. I do."

Jane explained everything to Frankie as best she could. He listened in silence for the most part. He only asked a few questions. Jane avoided eye contact with him for most of the story. When she was done talking she finally looked up at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes. It broke her heart.

"I'm sorry Frankie. I didn't…"

"Stop right there Jane," he said in a firm tone. He stood up and pulled up Jane at the same time. In one quick move he pulled her into an embrace that she immediately returned. "You didn't do this to him. He did this to himself. He was an addict Jane. Nothing you could have said or done could have fixed that. I won't let you blame yourself. For any of it. Ok?"

Jane didn't speak but Frankie felt her nodding her head into his shoulder. He held onto Jane for as long as she allowed. Finally she pulled away. "There are final arrangements that need to be made. But I need to tell Tommy and Ma first."

"I'll tell Tommy," volunteered Frankie. Jane went to protest but he cut her off. "Please Jane. I will tell him. But I can't…."

"I'll tell Ma. It should be me."

Frankie nodded in appreciation. "Thanks."

They all lingered for a minute until Jane finally went to leave. "I'll call you and we can talk about the details."

Frankie nodded. "I'll find Tommy. Then we both will come over and all of us and figure out how best to proceed. You don't have to be the one that handles everything Jane. Tommy and I will help." Jane nodded and went to head to the door with Maura right behind her. "I love you Jane," he said before she could walk all the way out the door.

"I love you too little brother."

R&I

It had gone as well as could be expected. Jane knew Frankie would have questions later. The cop in him would want to know everything. The details about Frank's crimes and the federal investigation. But when those questions would come was up to Frankie. Jane would do her best to answer them when they came.

Jane asked Maura to drive them to her house. Angela would be home by now and Jane needed to get it over with. She was relieved that Frankie offered to tell Tommy. She felt a little guilty having him do it but he seemed insistent and Jane felt it was something she needed to let him do. Angela was an entirely different matter.

Maura pulled into her garage but didn't try to get out of the car right away. She hadn't said much to Jane since they had left her apartment. "Are you sure you want to tell her tonight? You need to get some rest. We can tell her in the morning."

Jane turned and looked at Maura. She reached over and took her hand. "I need to tell her tonight. I won't sleep if I know this is waiting for me in the morning. I hate to ask but will you…could you…"

Maura didn't let her finish. "Every step of the way Jane. I'll be by your side for every step."

Jane squeezed her hand again and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't say anything but they sat in the car for a few more minutes. Jane finally made the move to get out of the car and they walked into Maura's house together.

No less than thirty seconds later Angela came bursting into the house. "Jane Clementi….." she had started but she suddenly stopped when her eyes met Jane's. One look at Jane and Angela knew something was wrong. "What is it? What happened? Are you ok?" She was at Jane's side in a heartbeat.

"Ma, let's go sit down. I need to tell you something."

Angela looked from Jane to Maura back to Jane. "Frankie? Tommy?"

"No Ma. It's not the boys. Please. Let's sit down."

All three made their way into the Maura's living room. Jane sat in the middle. Her mother to her left and her best friend to her right. She took in a shaky breath but began to tell her tale for a third time.

R&I

Jane crawled in under the covers and slid a little closer to Maura than usual. She needed to feel contact with her. Maura had the amazing ability to ground her. To make her feel firmly planted no matter how out of control her world seemed. Maura was her rock.

"Is she asleep?" Maura asked with concern in her tone. Angela had taken the news pretty hard.

"Yeah. She finally fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago. I just wanted to make sure she was really asleep before I left the room." Angela was in the guest room. Maura didn't want her over at the guest house all alone.

"Are you ok?" Maura felt Jane shift and roll into her. She pulled her in as close as she could.

"I'm not sure yet. To be honest I'm kind of numb right now. It's been a lot to take in."

"I can help with the arrangements tomorrow. Let me do that for you. For all of you."

Jane nodded her head. "Thank you." Maura had expected resistance but wasn't going to find any at the moment. "And I don't just mean for offering to make funeral arrangements. I mean for everything. For today. I don't think I could have gotten through today without you."

"I'm always here for you. Always. You and your family. Jane, they are my family too."

"I know," she said but her voice was heavy with exhaustion.

"Sleep. I'll be here. And tomorrow we will handle together."

Jane was asleep before Maura's last words came out of her mouth.

R&I

"Lieutenant," Nixon said reaching across and shaking Cavanaugh's hand. "It's good to see you again."

"Agent Nixon, this is Sergeant Detective David Martinez. He leads several of our Narcotics teams." Martinez and Nixon shake each other's hands.

"I thought I was meeting with Detective Rizzoli."

"You are," came Jane's voice behind him. "She was just running a little late." Jane entered the room carrying a file box. She placed the file box on the conference table and made her way to her seat. "Martinez, it's good to see you. Thanks for coming in."

"Anything for you Rizzoli. My condolences about your father."

Jane nodded but didn't dwell on the subject. "Agent Nixon, I asked Sergeant Martinez here because I thought, well Lt. Cavanaugh and I thought, he could be very helpful to you and your investigation."

"I'll take any help I can get. The AG has enough on Montoya and Ramos but we all know that it won't take long for another cartel or members of Montoya's own family to step in and just take Montoya's place. I, our department, still want the Boston source."

"I believe I know that source. However, I don't have a single shred of proof. So while I can give you a name, you are going to have legwork to do. Which, again, is why I asked Martinez here. You both are going to have to work together to get the goods on the source up here."

"Detective when you left Miami I was under the impression that you didn't know the distribution source here in Boston. What changed?"

"I didn't know the source. I didn't figure it out until after I read the letter Frank wrote me. The one I told Sanders he should have kept as evidence." With that she pulled out the letter from the top of the file box. It was sealed in an evidence bag. She handed it to Nixon. "I appreciated the thought. But you need to keep this."

Nixon read through the letter quickly trying to skip over the obvious personal parts of the letter. He got to the end and looked up at Jane confused. "I don't see it."

"No, you wouldn't. No one but me could have understood that Frank named the source in that letter. But I believe he did."

"Boston Harbor Island State Park? What does that mean?" he asked.

"That means the answer to your question. My father referred to a specific conversation that I had with him. One about evil and when I told him I wanted to be a cop. I remember that conversation. Every word of it. And so did Frank. Mark, I'm pretty sure he would have said the same thing to me if I had been able to interview him. I think he wanted people to know the Boston connection but couldn't get himself to be the one to say it."

"Okay, so who's the connection?"

Jane opened the file box she had carried into the conference room. She pulled out the case files and placed them in front of Nixon.

"During the summer of 1989 there was a string of brutal Irish mob hits. Several rival families were going at it pretty hard. It was also the summer Frank took my brothers and me camping at Boston Harbor Island State Park. During the first night we were camping after my brothers fell asleep I was listening to the radio with Frank. We actually were waiting for sports to come on. But it was the news first.

"The reporter was covering a story. A rather gruesome retaliation hit by one of the mob families for an attack on them two days prior. I was listening to the report and that's when Frank tried to explain about the evils of the world. And that's when I told him I was going to be a cop."

"What does all of this have to do with the source?" Nixon asked curious more than anything else. Jane had never given him a reason to doubt her in the time he knew her. He wasn't about to start now.

"The story described the brutal double homicide of two known mob guys. And the reporter described what people believed to be the murder that sparked the retaliation. It was common knowledge which two families were fighting at the time. Frank made me remember that conversation. I believe he did so to tell me know the distributor was.

"The story was about two mob families. The story was about these murders." Jane looked down at the files. Three unsolved murders from the summer of 1989. "These are cold cases. But everyone knew they were mob hits. And everyone knew which families."

"Bulger and Flannigan," stated Cavanaugh. "I helped in the early stages of the investigation of these cases."

"You are right Lieutenant. Bulger's family order that hit," she said pointing to a file. "And Michael Flannigan retaliated with these two."

"So you think that Frank's source, Montoya's source, is one of these two families? The distributor is Irish mob?"

"I do believe. But it's just one of these families. You can tell the AG that he wasn't entirely off the mark with his assumption Mark. Except he got the family wrong. Not to mention my part in everything. Bulger's family was Doyle's family. Doyle does not sanction drugs."

"That is true Agent Nixon," Martinez stated. "Doyle is the one family in Boston that will not allow its members to deal or use drugs. He never has allowed it."

"So that leaves Flannigan."

Jane nodded. "Yes. That leaves Flannigan."

"That makes sense," Martinez stated. We've thought his under captain Mickey O'Reily was becoming a big time player in the distribution ranks. If he was being supplied by Montoya that would explain his sudden rise in power."

"I don't have hard proof but I know that what Frank was trying to tell me." Jane looked over at Nixon.

"It's worth looking in to. I'll let Sanders know and we can proceed from there. Sergeant, if my boss wants to explore this possibility further would you be interested in investigating this together. Forming a joint task force?"

"I'd have to discuss things with my boss but I believe something could be arranged."

The four discussed a few items before Nixon and Martinez left to speak with Martinez's boss. This left Jane alone with Cavanaugh.

"Jane, I am sorry about what happened to your father."

"Thank you Sir."

"Take whatever time you need off. The guys can cover for you."

"Thank you Sir."

"Jane, if you need anything. Anything at all you just have to ask."

"I appreciate that."

"Do you really think it's Flannigan's family?" Cavanaugh asked.

"I really do," Jane answered and she exited the conference room. It would be for others to pursue the lead. The possibility. Jane was a homicide detective. She had plenty of her own cases that needed solving and she knew it. But first, she needed to bring this chapter in her life to its final end. She headed home to meet with her brothers to decide the final details for handling Frank's affairs.

**A/N Thanks to those who read and reviewed or PM about this story. Your thoughts and comments were greatly appreciated.**


End file.
